In The Devil's Flesh
by IBelongToTheDoctorsPack
Summary: Dans la France des années 1920, Stiles Stilinski est un jeune homme voulant profiter de sa jeunesse avec son meilleur ami Scott McCall. De son histoire d'amour compliquée avec Lydia Martin, jusqu'à celle passionnée partagée avec Derek Hale, Stiles comprendra que sa vie a beaucoup plus à lui offrir qu'il ne l'imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** In The Devil's Flesh

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Jeff Davis et aux créateurs de Teen Wolf. De plus, l'histoire est inspirée de la vie de Raymond Radiguet et j'assume ne pas avoir inventé la totalité du scénario.

**Résumé:** Dans la France des années 1920, Stiles Stilinski est un jeune homme voulant profiter de sa jeunesse avec son meilleur ami Scott McCall. De son histoire d'amour compliquée avec Lydia Martin, jusqu'à celle passionnée partagée avec Derek Hale, Stiles comprendra que sa vie a beaucoup plus à lui offrir qu'il ne l'imagine.

**Résumé partie Stydia:** Stiles Stilinski vit avec son père dans une petite ville du sud de la France. Un jour, il fait la rencontre de Lydia Martin, avec qui il démarrera une relation amoureuse compliquée car malheureusement, Lydia est fiancée à Jackson Whittemore, parti pour la guerre quelques mois plus tôt...

(Partie Stydia terminée, chapitres 1-8)

**Résumé partie Sterek:** Stiles a abandonné sa petite ville du sud de la France pour emménager avec son ami Isaac Lahey à Paris. Son rêve étant de devenir auteur, il fait la rencontre d'un des écrivains les plus célèbres de Paris: Derek Hale, avec qui il commencera une histoire d'amour passionnée, mais non sans-problème.

(Partie Sterek en cours, chapitre 9-?)

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fanfiction se déroulera donc en deux parties. La première qui comportera environ 8 chapitres sera centrée sur Stiles et Lydia, et est inspirée du Diable Au Corps de Raymond Radiguet. La seconde, aura une douzaine de chapitres et elle sera tirée de la relation Radiguet/Cocteau et sera donc du Stiles/Derek. Pour ceux qui voudraient lire uniquement le Stydia, leur histoire aura une vrai fin, vous pourrez donc vous arrêter au chapitre 8. Et pour ceux qui au contraire veulent seulement lire le Sterek, et bien l'histoire sera indépendante donc vous pourrez la lire également. Mais je vous conseille de lire la fanfiction en entière, c'est toujours mieux.

Je posterai au rythme d'une chapitre par semaine, à chaque week-end. Et comme dit dans le disclaimer je ne m'attire pas le mérite du scénario car, même s'il y a de nombreuses différences entre l'oeuvre originale et cette fanfiction, je m'en suis énormément inspirée, surtout pour la partie Sterek. Le titre est d'ailleurs une tournure différente de la traduction anglaise: The Devil In The Flesh. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas historienne, et même si j'ai tenté de garder le maximum de réalisme possible dans cette histoire il y aura sans doute de nombreux anachronismes. J'en suis désolée. Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce que j'ai écris vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ou par message privée.

**PARTIE STYDIA**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**23 août 1918**

Lorsque le 28 juin 1914, un jeune nationaliste Serbe portant le nom de Gavrilo Princip parvint à assassiner l'Archiduc héritier du trône Austro-hongrois Francois-Ferdinand et sa femme, il provoqua l'étincelle qui amena le monde à rentrer dans ce qui sera la plus grande et la plus meurtrière guerre que le monde ait jamais connu jusqu'alors: La première Guerre Mondiale. Elle dura quatre ans, durant lesquelles plus de 60 millions de soldats durent aller se battre, 9 millions de personnes y sont mortes.

Bien que cela soit une tragédie en soi, qui détruisit des familles et des vies par millions, ceux qui eurent la chance de ne pas avoir à se battre furent heureux d'apprendre les nouvelles de la guerre par le journal, sans avoir à les vivre. Et parmi les gens qui eurent la chance de ne pas avoir à risquer leur vie, Stiles Stilinski était de ceux qui se déplaçaient chaque matin, à l'aube, pour recevoir les nouvelles quotidiennes du journal et pour en discuter avec admiration en compagnie de ses amis.

Il ne se nommait pas Stiles, évidemment, mais se faisait appeler comme ça car il le préférait. Son prénom était de toute façon trop dur à prononcer pour les habitants de la ville française qu'il côtoyait. Il vivait seul avec son père qui travaillait en tant que policier, suffisamment haut gradé pour qu'ils puissent vivre décemment en temps de guerre. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Son père était trop vieux pour avoir été envoyé au front, et lorsque la guerre avait éclatée Stiles n'avait que 14 ans, donc il avait eu l'autorisation de rester chez lui. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu à aller se battre, mais il savait que du haut de ses 17 ans, si la guerre ne se finissait pas rapidement il allait devoir y aller, abandonner sa famille, ses amis, sa vie entière pour donner sa vie au service d'une cause qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

Stiles n'était pas un élève comme les autres, possédant une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, il passait son temps à ne pas écouter en cours, à provoquer des bagarres au sein de son lycée avec son meilleur ami Scott McCall, ou à lire lorsqu'il était chez lui. Où il était souvent. Il adorait ça, s'immerger dans des histoires extraordinaires, d'amours ou d'aventures. Parfois il se mettait dans la barque que possédait son père sur la rivière non loin de chez lui et il s'y allongeait, un livre à la main et il le lisait en quelques heures. Son rêve était qu'un jour, à son tour, il puisse écrire un livre. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas pas le temps de penser à son avenir ou à ses rêves. Aujourd'hui il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Et le présent c'était Scott et lui, adossés à un banc, regardant le ciel bleu s'étendre aux dessus d'eux, de légers nuages se déplaçant à l'horizon, le bruit de la ville en arrière-plan.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies raison Stiles, dit Scott, la guerre ne se finira pas de ci-tôt.

Stiles soupira devant cette affirmation. Ils discutaient de ça depuis une heure déjà, et ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Dit celui qui, il y a un an m'affirmait « Je ne pense pas que tu aies raison Stiles, la guerre ne durera pas », s'exclama-t-il en imitant la voix de son ami qui rit devant la scène. Tout le monde pensait que ça durerait à peine quelques mois, mais il faut croire que vous aviez tous tort, aujourd'hui ça fait presque 4 ans et on envoie toujours des hommes par milliers au front. Je trouve ça dégueulasse.

Scott ne répondit pas. Il savait l'opinion que son meilleur ami avait de la guerre, depuis le début il ne la cachait pas. Lorsque, dans les premières semaines, les habitants disaient au revoir aux centaines d'hommes qui partaient, en leur lançant des fleurs et du vin, faisant pratiquement un feux d'artifice à chaque dépars, les autres s'amusaient, Stiles lui broyait du noir. Il l'avait dit à son père qui l'y avait emmené une fois « Papa, pourquoi envoie-t-on tout ces hommes ? Ils vont mourir là-bas, c'est injuste », celui-ci ne trouvait rien à répondre. D'habitude les enfants ne posaient pas ce genres de questions, mais Stiles était différent. Il se les posait, ces questions qui mettaient les adultes mal à l'aise.

-De toute façon on peut rien y faire, conclu Stiles, devant le manque de réaction de Scott.

Ce dernier lui sourit avec cet air de chiot qui lui était propre. Ils se connaissent depuis des années Scott et lui, leur amitié était une des seules choses auxquelles tenait le jeune homme. Ça et son père.

-On va devoir reprendre les cours bientôt..., maugréa Scott pour changer de sujet.

Stiles lui lança un regard plein d'encouragement.

-On va y arriver, après tout les cours c'est pas la mort non plus.

Scott mit sa tête entre ses mains avec théâtralité pour montrer à quel point il ne voulait pas y retourner. Lui et Stiles n'étaient pas de grands fans de leur école, à 17 ans ils avaient eu le choix d'arrêter mais leur parents avaient décidé de leur fournir une éducation plus élevé que la moyenne, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour des adolescent vivant dans une aussi petite ville du sud ouest de la France.

-« Pas la mort » non évidemment, mais c'est loin d'être le paradis non plus, dit Scott, de la tristesse exagérée dans la voix.

Stiles rit mais ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il vit son ami se remettre dans une position plus confortable sur le banc, étendant ses bras et observant la place près de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-J'ai vraiment envie de quitter cette ville perdue au milieu de nul part Scott...fini par dire Stiles, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Il y pensait depuis longtemps, partir, s'installer dans une ville plus grande, peut-être même Paris ! Ça pourrait arriver, lorsqu'il aurait fini ses études il pourrait le faire. Si la guerre se décidait à se terminer.

-Moi aussi, répondit Scott. On le fera, ne t'inquiète pas, on va partir !

À ce moment, ils virent trois jeunes filles passer devant eux, qui leur lancèrent un sourire.

-Enfin, si on pas trouvé quelque chose qui nous retienne avant de partir...Insinua Scott en lançant à Stiles un petit coup de coude.

Ce dernier hésita à rendre leurs sourires aux jeunes filles, mais alors qu'il allait le faire elles détournèrent le regard et s'avancèrent dans une autre rue. Stiles soupira. Il avait rarement eu de la chance avec les filles, tout comme Scott. Les rares relations qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de vivre n'avaient pas durées plus de quelques jours, et rien ne s'était passé de spécial. C'était dommage, car Stiles aurait vraiment eu envie de trouver quelqu'un, de tomber amoureux. Ce devait être une sacré expérience à vivre...

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière l'horizon, ce qui étirait les ombres des maisons et bâtiments que possédait le village. Stiles regarda sa montre.

-Je devrais rentrer, mon père va encore me hurler dessus si j'arrive après l'heure qu'il m'a donné. En même temps hier je suis rentré deux heures en retard...

-T'es incorrigible, dit Scott en riant.

Stiles se leva et récupéra la veste qu'il avait posé sur le banc.

-Je sais, dit-il. On se revoit demain !

Il fit un signe de la main à son ami puis se retourna en direction de sa maison. Il habitait à quelques minutes du centre-ville, et il connaissait pas cœur le chemin qu'il empruntait pour aller à l'école. D'ailleurs en y repensant, Stiles se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'habiter dans une ville comprenant un lycée, sinon il aurait du déménager, peut-être dans un endroit encore plus perdu que celui dans lequel il vivait déjà.

L'adolescent finit pas arriver chez lui après 10 minutes de marche. Sa maison était grande, sur 2 étages, un bout de jardin s'étendait derrière la clôture, dans lequel se trouvaient quelques buissons et arbres dont ils ne prenaient pas soin. Stiles ouvrit la porte et découvrit son père à l'intérieur, l'attendant dans la cuisine. Depuis la mort de sa mère qui avait été emporté par la maladie, Stiles et son père vivaient seul, et c'était ce dernier qui était donc dans l'obligation de cuisiner, car il n'avait jamais eu envie de se remarier.

-Désolé pour le retard, dit Stiles en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Oh tu as fais pire, répondit son père. Le dîner sera bientôt près.

Stiles enleva également sa veste et la posa sur le porte-manteaux puis s'assit à table pour boire un verre d'eau.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dis, mais demain on va aller se promener avec une nouvelle famille qui a emménagé en ville il y a quelques jours, annonça son père.

Stiles mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information.

- « On » tu dis ?

- Oui, « on », je leur ai parlé de toi et ils ont hâte de te rencontrer.

Stiles soupira.

-Fais pas cette tête, on va bien s'amuser ! Encouragea-t-il l'adolescent qui semblait loin d'apprécier l'idée d'aller se balader avec de parfaits inconnus.

Son père se retourna vers lui et lâcha la spatule dont il se servait pour remuer la nourriture qu'il était en train de préparer.

-Et, si ça peut te motiver à venir, ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient une fille.

Le visage de Stiles s'éclaira à cette déclaration et il sourit malgré lui.

-Ah oui ?

Il se racla la gorge et regretta immédiatement de n'avoir pas su contenir ses émotions devant son père qui se mit à rire bêtement.

-T'es pas mon fils pour rien ! S'exclama-t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Peut-être que cette après-midi à se balader avec de parfaits inconnus n'allait pas être si mal finalement.


	2. Chapter 2

Les premiers chapitres sont toujours les plus courts, ils seront plus longs au fur et à mesure que la fanfiction avance ne vous inquiétez pas!

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**CHAPITRE 2**

**24 août 1918**

Le soleil qui se levait propageait ses rayons sur toute la ville dans laquelle les Stilinski habitaient, réveillant les coqs qui eux-mêmes réveillèrent les habitants. Chacun se levèrent, allèrent chercher le pain, le journal, préparant leur journée...Ça n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres, une belle matinée du mois d'août.

Stiles s'était levé à l'aube, il était tôt mais il avait suffisamment dormi donc le réveil ne fut pas une grande épreuve pour lui. Il se prépara et sorti chercher les nouvelles du jour, comme presque chaque matin. Il appréciait énormément ces moments seul où il pouvait se balader dans la fraîcheur de l'été. Les rues commencèrent à s'animer, les habitants sortirent beaucoup pour la même raison que Stiles. Évidemment ils avaient accès à la radio, mais la plupart des gens préféraient obtenir des nouvelles du journal. L'adolescent marcha donc une dizaine de minutes, dit « bonjour », lança un sourire aux personnes qu'il connaissait et acheta le journal.

Les nouvelles étaient toujours les mêmes, la guerre ne se terminait pas, on recensait toujours des morts par centaines. Personne ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se battre, tout le monde priait pour qu'un matin la une soit « La Guerre est Terminée »mais ça n'était jamais le cas. Stiles soupira et passa acheter une baguette de pain avant de rentrer chez lui.

Ce jour là était celui où il allait devoir se balader avec la famille dont son père avait parlé. Ça ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement mais la perspective de rencontrer leur fille adoucissait la situation. Il se mit à imaginer comment elle était, jolie il l'espérait.

-Alors les nouvelles ? Demanda son père lorsque Stiles rentra dans la maison, une tasse de café à la main.

-Toujours les mêmes, répondit l'adolescent en mettant ce qu'il avait acheté sur la table.

Son père lui sourit et lui proposa du café, ce qu'il déclina. Cette boisson n'était peut-être pas la meilleure pour le jeune hyperactif qu'il était. Surtout dès le matin. Il monta donc dans sa chambre, pour aller y lire un livre en attendant de devoir aller accompagner son père. Il se doutait qu'il irait sûrement vers 11 heures, lorsqu'il ferait un peu plus chaud.

Il attendit donc, un livre de Dickens à la main, plongeant dans l'histoire passionnante du jeune Oliver Twist. Son père possédait une grande bibliothèque dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs centaines de livres que Stiles rêvait de dévorer le plus rapidement possible.

Le temps passa et Stiles finit par descendre lorsqu'il entendit son aîné l'appeler. Il dévala les escaliers et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le bord de la rivière. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes et finirent par croiser trois autres personnes, attendant patiemment sur un banc. Stiles devina que c'étaient les personnes dont son père lui avait parlé. Ce dernier fit un signe de la main aux inconnus qui se levèrent et s'approchèrent des Stilinski.

-Bonjour, leur dit le père de Stiles en serrant la main du grand homme se trouvant devant lui.

Stiles détailla les personnes qui venaient d'arriver. L'homme qui discutait avec son père était grand, les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux, il souriait et tenait la main de sa femme. Celle-ci avec également les cheveux bruns, semblait âgée d'une quarantaine d'années et s'intéressait beaucoup à la conversation de l'officier de police. Ce qui attira le regard de Stiles fut la jeune fille qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé qui dégageait un visage pâle, de grands yeux verts foncés et des lèvres rouges qui s'accordaient à la couleur rose clair de sa robe. La première pensée que Stiles eut fut qu'elle était magnifique.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent Stiles lui sourit et ce fut avec bonheur qu'il vit qu'elle fit de même.

-Bonjour jeune homme, dit le père de la jeune fille en lui tendant la main. L'adolescent la serra en faignant un sourire même s'il avait du mal à détacher les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, répondit-il.

Il entendit son père rire à côté de lui et décida donc de reprendre contenance en arrêtant de fixer l'inconnue.

-Je vous présente ma femme, Nathalie et ma fille, Lydia, dit le grand homme en montrant de la main sa famille.

-Enchanté, répondit Stiles d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée.

Il vit Lydia esquisser un sourire devant le manque de confiance en lui qu'il assurait. Elle comprit que c'était elle qui le perturbait. Le père de l'adolescent le présenta à son tour et ils décidèrent de partir se balader près de la rivière.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, les adultes étaient regroupés devant tandis que Stiles et Lydia se trouvaient derrière eux, marchant à leur allure et observant le paysage. Eux parlaient de la ville, de comment ils s'intégraient, contrairement aux deux adolescents qui n'échangeaient pas un mot. Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, commencer une conversation mais il avait peur de la déranger. Finalement il craqua :

-Alors, comment trouves-tu la ville ? Demanda-t-il, après avoir hésité s'il devait la vouvoyer ou la tutoyer.

Lydia se tourna vers lui et lui lança un grand sourire.

-Elle est très belle, différente de celle dans laquelle je suis née, répondit-elle.

-Où es-tu née ?

-Dans un petit village dans le centre de la France.

Stiles acquiesça à cette affirmation.

-C'est beaucoup plus grand, plus vaste, j'ai eu un petit peu de mal à m'y habituer, dit-elle en détournant son regard vers l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement à leur droite.

-C'est vrai que si tu n'as jamais été dans une grande ville cela doit être un peu déroutant. Mais c'est loin d'être la plus importante en France tu sais, Paris est beaucoup plus grande.

Lydia lui sourit.

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup aller y vivre.

Ils continuèrent à discuter. Lydia lui expliqua qu'elle avait quitté son village natal car son père avait trouvé un autre travail ici et que même si ça avait été dur de quitter son ancienne vie elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait.

-Le plus dur a été quand la guerre a commencé, expliqua-t-elle en observant de petits canards gris sauter dans l'eau depuis le bord de la rivière, j'ai vu beaucoup de mes amis y partir pour se battre, alors le fait de quitter mon village m'a permis de passer à autre chose par rapport à eux.

Stiles ne su d'abord pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis suffisamment âgés pour faire la guerre. Aucun d'ailleurs.

-Tu les aimais beaucoup, je comprend, mais ils vont revenir ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en voyant son beau visage devenir triste.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit mais Stiles sentit qu'elle n'était pas totalement sincère.

-Tu as raison, il faut garder espoir, il reviendra !

L'adolescent acquiesça une nouvelle fois, puis faillit lui demander qui exactement elle entendait par « il » quand son père vint les interrompre.

-Alors Lydia, que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?

-Je suis infirmière, je faisais déjà ça dans le village où j'habitais auparavant mais ici l'hôpital est beaucoup plus grand.

Stiles se demanda quel genre d'hôpitaux engageait des adolescentes en temps qu'infirmières, puis il comprit. Lydia n'était plus une adolescente.

-Oui, du haut de ses 19 ans notre fille aide les malades et les handicapés, n'est-ce pas adorable ? S'exclama le père de Lydia sur un ton sur-joué en prenant sa femme par la taille.

Elle avait donc 19 ans, et il y avait également un « il » dans sa vie. Cette fois ce fut le visage de Stiles qui devint triste. Il vit celui de Lydia prendre une teinte rougeâtre à cause de l'embarrât que lui provoquait son père mais elle ne répondit rien.

Ils marchèrent pendant encore de longues minutes. Le père de Stiles continua à parler aux parents de Lydia, mais cette fois celle-ci participa à la conversation. Stiles, quant à lui, ne pensait qu'au fait qu'elle soit plus âgé et sans doute en couple. Il se trouva idiot, de toute façon c'était impossible qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre lui et Lydia. Il s'était fait des illusions, comme d'habitude.

Finalement, après environ une heure de promenade sous le doux soleil de France ils décidèrent de se séparer, non sans évoquer l'idée de se revoir. Stiles vit Lydia lui sourire, puis lui tourner les talons pour partir avec sa famille. Il eut le cœur serré à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir, mais se dit qu'il ne laisserait jamais ça arriver.

* * *

><p>-Donc elle a un fiancé? Demanda Scott en se redressant sur le banc sur lequel lui et Stiles étaient assis.<p>

-Je crois, répondit le jeune hyperactif, du moins il y a un homme qui est parti à la guerre et dont elle attend le retour, après j'en sais rien si c'est son fiancé, son copain, son cousin, son frère...

Il sentit Scott lui mettre une main sur l'épaule.

-Allez, au pire si c'est son copain c'est pas grave, c'est pas la seule jolie fille de la ville après tout. En plus tu m'as dit qu'elle était plus âgée du coup, ce n'est pas pour t'offenser mais je vois pas trop ce qu'elle ferait avec un lycéen de 17 ans...

Stiles lui lança un regard noir et repoussa avec énervement la main de son meilleur ami en riant sarcastiquement. Scott adorait le provoquer en lui disant ce genre de choses et d'habitude, ça ne touchait pas Stiles mais là il se sentait vraiment vexé.

-Tu comprends pas, quand je l'ai vu j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle était faîte pour moi. Elle est magnifique, et gentille, et intelligente...

-Et tu ne l'as vu qu'une heure à peine. Tu crois pas que t'emballes un peu Stiles ? Le coupa Scott en riant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que Scott avait raison et qu'il s'emballait vraiment pour rien mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne faisait que penser à Lydia depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il voulait plus que tout la revoir mais ne savait pas comment.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais la revoir, d'après toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il vit Scott prendre une expression de concentration intense.

-Hm...Demande à ton père où elle habite et va la voir ? Ou alors incruste toi la prochaine fois qu'il ira dîner chez eux.

Stiles baissa les yeux.

-C'est une bonne idée oui. Je verrai.

Il conclu la conversation ainsi, tout en pensant que Scott avait raison et qu'aller chez Lydia pouvait être une solution.

Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à sortir la jeune fille de sa tête depuis qu'il l'avait quitté le matin-même. C'était comme si elle l'obsédait. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas obséder ses pensées pendant longtemps si ils ne se revoyaient pas.

-Et sinon cette Lydia elle n'aurait pas une meilleure amie ? Demanda Scott en souriant à la manière d'un petit chiot, les yeux brillants.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire.

-J'en sais rien, j'espère pour toi, faudrait pas que tu restes célibataire si moi j'me trouve une copine !

Scott haussa les sourcils.

-Tu veux faire une compétition ? J'vais te montrer qui est le patron en matière de filles, s'exclama-t-il.

Et tout deux se mirent à rire en voyant deux de leurs amis de classe arriver. C'était Danny et Mason.

-Vous auriez pas du feu ? Demanda Mason, une cigarette à la bouche.

Stiles remarqua que Danny tenait également une cigarette à la main.

-Non désolé, fit Scott.

Il vit Danny lancer un regard désespéré à Mason qui mit sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Ce dernier enleva sa cigarette de sa bouche et s'assit à côté de Stiles.

-On a oublié notre briquet et on est incapable de trouver du feu nul part, ça craint, précisa Mason en soupirant.

Stiles n'était pas spécialement proche de Mason et Danny mais ils étaient le genre de personnes qui étaient amis avec tout le monde, alors même si le jeune adolescent ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec eux en cours ça ne les empêchait pas de s'incruster lorsqu'il était avec Scott. En réalité même si Mason et Danny étaient amis avec tout le lycée, ils n'étaient réellement proches de personnes, sauf d'eux-même car ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années.

-C'est bon Mason on peut s'en sortir sans fumer une après-midi, dit Danny qui était encore debout devant eux.

Mason acquiesça et rangea sa cigarette dans son paquet, en mettant au passage celle qui lui tendait son ami.

-Vous avez vu la nouvelle famille qui a emménagé à la sortie de la ville ? Demanda Danny. Les Martin ils s'appellent je crois. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une fille !

Stiles entendit Scott rire à sa droite et lui mit un coup de coude dans le bras.

-Ah oui, Stiles connaît bien leur fille ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune hyperactif se sentit rougir mais tenta de garder son calme. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

-J'ai passé un peu de temps avec elle ce matin, c'est tout. Tu l'as dit toi-même c'est pas grand chose.

Il sentit les regards de ses amis peser sur lui, ils attendaient qu'il en dise plus mais Stiles n'avait pas envie de parler d'elle. Surtout pas à ses amis masculins qui risquaient de s'intéresser à elle.

-Tu vas rien nous dire sur elle ? Demanda Mason avec un air offensé.

-T'inquiète pas Stilinski, on va pas te la piquer, dit Danny en riant ce qui fit rire Mason également.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, mais préféra garder ses réflexions pour lui.

-J'ai rien à dire, et de toute façon il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit demain en cours !

Il se leva du banc et fit un signe de la main à ses amis avant de partir. En réalité il ne devait pas réellement y aller mais cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Savoir qu'ils avaient peut-être des vues sur Lydia, même s'ils lui avaient dit le contraire, éveillait chez lui un sentiment de jalousie qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Après tout il n'avait vu Lydia que très peu, pourquoi ressentait-il un besoin de la garder pour lui ? Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est le chapitre le plus court de la fiction, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais que je devrais essayer de les faire plus longs mais je préfère faire avancer l'histoire rapidement en 2k ou 3k mots par chapitres que de raconter des choses sans intérêt juste pour sortir des chapitres de 5k+.

Enjoy, et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews!

**CHAPITRE 3**

**2 octobre 1918**

Les maigres tentatives de Stiles pour éviter de penser à Lydia échouèrent lamentablement. Elle l'obsédait, chaque jour il pensait à elle, se demandant où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait, qui elle voyait. Il se mit à rêver que peut-être elle pensait à lui, que peut-être elle avait envie de le revoir. Mais il se sentait idiot, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient vu une fois et que lui n'arrivait pas à l'oublier qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Alors il avait accepté de devoir attendre, et puis un jour, par miracle, son père fut invité à dîner chez eux. Stiles sauta sur l'opportunité pour venir avec lui, s'incrustant avec son père même s'il n'avait pas été invité à la base. Par chance, les Martin n'y virent aucun inconvénient, au contraire, ils furent très heureux de le revoir. Stiles également, même s'il était plus heureux de pouvoir voir Lydia à nouveau que le père de la jeune fille.

La soirée se passa bien, il dîna et discuta avec les adultes, de ses études, de ce qu'il comptait faire après, de son ambition de monter à Paris...Ses dires intéressèrent beaucoup Lydia ce qui le rendit très heureux. Il délaissa donc les parents de la jeune fille pour pouvoir discuter pleinement avec elle. Ils parlèrent de tout, et de rien. Stiles lui raconta plus en détails ce qu'il aimait faire, notamment de sa passion pour la lecture, et fut ravis de voir que c'était également le cas de Lydia. Elle lui parla longuement de ce qu'elle lisait, de ses livres préférés et de ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Stiles approuva certains de ses avis et réfuta d'autres, mais jamais ils ne se querellèrent. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler d'autre chose que de livres mais Lydia semblait tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle racontait qu'il n'osa pas changer de sujet. Alors pendant qu'elle parlait, Stiles pouvait la détailler des yeux. Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait belle. Ce jour là elle avait laissé ses cheveux partiellement détachés sur le côté qui retombait comme des flammes rouges sur son épaule. Elle souriait à mesure qu'elle parlait de son ouvrage préféré et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire de même.

Malheureusement la soirée du se terminer, et c'est avec des regrets non dissimulés que Stiles se prépara à quitter la maison de Lydia. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir après avoir remercié et salué les Martin, Lydia lui fit savoir qu'elle adorerait qu'ils se revoient, ce qui rendit Stiles plus heureux que jamais.

Alors ils se revirent, plusieurs fois. Souvent à l'extérieur, dans la ville, car Stiles n'avait pas réellement envie que son père soit toujours dans leurs pattes, ou que les parents de Lydia les surprennent si quelque chose devait arriver. Car Stiles aurait tout donné pour que quelque chose arrive.

Mais ça aurait été trop facile, car le « il » dont Lydia avait parlé existait bel et bien. Stiles lui avait posé la question un jour, et elle lui avait expliqué que son fiancé, Jackson, était parti se battre 1 an auparavant. La nouvelle avait fait un choc à l'adolescent, savoir qu'elle était promise à un autre avait été dur à supporter. Mais bizarrement, même si la jalousie le prenait au ventre lorsqu'il entendait Lydia parler de son fiancé, ça ne lui enlevait aucune envie de passer du temps avec elle. Au contraire, depuis qu'il avait eu la confirmation de leur relation il était resté encore plus souvent avec elle.

Peut-être était-ce le frisson de savoir que ce qu'il faisait était interdit ? Mais après tout ils n'étaient pas encore mariés, et puis ce que ressentait Stiles pour elle était réel, il le savait. Et puis Jackson était à la guerre alors tout allait bien.

Même quand il l'avait accompagné acheter des meubles pour le futur appartement de Lydia et Jackson, Stiles était resté fier et droit, il n'avait montré aucun signe d'une quelconque jalousie. Il ne voulait pas montrer quoi que ce soit à Lydia. Alors lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour un deuxième avis, il avait évidemment accepté, voyant ça comme une façon de passer plus de temps avec elle.

-Que penses-tu de ça ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant une table accompagnée de chaises en bois sculpté.

Stiles acquiesça, sans montrer plus d'enthousiasme.

-Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de donner ton avis aujourd'hui, dit-elle pour montrer son énervement face au manque de réaction de son ami.

L'adolescent se tourna vers elle, un air caricaturalement choqué au visage.

-Veux-tu que je te montre un vrai enthousiasme par rapport à ces meubles ? Pas de problème ! S'exclama-t-il avec théâtralité. Regarde moi ces magnifiques chaises, ne sont-elles pas belles, avec leur dorures ? Et ce buffet ! Mon Dieu ce buffet ! Je pourrais lui écrire une ode tellement ses ornements m'inspirent !

Il vit Lydia lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement mais décela un sourire qu'elle ne pu cacher longtemps. Elle finit par lui sourire franchement, devant la tête de pitre que faisait l'adolescent.

Il adorait la faire rire, réussir à déceler la jeune fille folle derrière l'image de princesse superficielle qu'elle arborait parfois. Car Lydia avait l'air de ça, elle portait un jugement sur tout, et n'avait pas peur de montrer son opinion. Certains trouveraient qu'elle ne reste pas à sa place, qu'elle devrait apprendre à se taire, mais c'était ça que Stiles préférait chez elle. Savoir qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Arrête un peu, tu te donnes en spectacle pour rien, dit-elle après avoir récupéré un sérieux approximatif.

Stiles revint donc à ses côtés, et ils continuèrent à regarder des meubles, en critiquèrent certains et décidèrent d'en acheter d'autre. Lydia avait l'intention d'aller vivre dans sa future maison avant que Jackson ne revienne de la guerre, et Stiles ne put que penser que comme ça ils pourraient se voir chez elle, au lieu de devoir toujours rester dehors.

Ils finirent la journée ainsi et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux, Stiles aillant toujours le même pincement au cœur quand il voyait Lydia lui tourner le dos pour s'éloigner de lui.

* * *

><p>C'était une belle journée d'octobre, encore étonnamment douce pour la saison froide qui approchait. Peu de nuages décoraient le ciel et la brise qui s'était levée ne dérangeait pas Stiles et Lydia qui étaient assis tout deux dans un parterre d'herbe près de la rivière qui s'écoulait lentement devant eux. Quelques jours auparavant, Stiles avait évoqué l'idée de faire un pique-nique avec la jeune fille et cette dernière avait accepté. Alors ils avaient prit une couverture, préparé de leur côté plusieurs choses à manger et s'étaient retrouvés pour partager un moment l'un avec l'autre.<p>

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et chacun des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble était comme un cadeau que le ciel offrait à Stiles. Par chance, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur les rives de la rivière, et son père n'avait posé aucune question lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il sortait ce jour là. Parfois, il utilisait l'excuse d'une rencontre avec Scott mais cette fois il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Lydia n'avait également pas eu de problème car elle avait finalement emménagé dans sa nouvelle maison, dans l'attente du retour de Jackson. Ce que Stiles redoutait plus que tout.

-Je te trouve très belle aujourd'hui, dit le jeune hyperactif ce qui fit sourire Lydia.

Il était assis à côté d'elle, à quelques centimètres de distance. Ils ne mangeaient plus et, alors que Lydia regardait le paysage se dessinant autour d'eux, Stiles ne pouvait détourner le regard d'elle. Elle portait un chapeau coloré qui mettait en valeur les traits de son visage et une robe bleue claire. Au bout de quelques minutes Lydia se rendit compte de la façon dont Stiles l'observait.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je viens de le dire, je te trouve très belle. N'en ai-je pas le droit ?

Lydia rit à nouveau, se sentant rougir.

-Merci, mais c'est assez déstabilisant, avoua-t-elle.

-Tu dois avoir l'habitude que les garçons te dévisagent de cette manière non ?

La jeune fille marqua une pause.

-C'est vrai oui, ce qui énerve assez Jackson, dit-elle, une sorte de mélancolie dans la voix.

Stiles ne su d'abord pas quoi répondre. Il aurait voulu dire une réplique cinglante, mais il savait que critiquer le fiancé de la fille qu'il appréciait n'était pas une excellente idée.

-Il a de la chance de t'avoir, finit-il par répondre.

Il vit Lydia retourner la tête vers lui, un sourire lumineux au visage.

-C'est tout à fait vrai, dit-elle sans modestie ce qui fit rire Stiles.

Il adorait ce trait de caractère chez la jeune rousse, elle était drôle et n'avait pas peur de se mettre en valeur contrairement à beaucoup d'autres filles qu'il connaissait.

Une brise se leva ce qui fit voler quelques mèches des cheveux de Lydia sous son chapeau, et une lui retomba sur les yeux. Stiles se redressa et la dégagea du bout de ses doigts, plongeant son regard brun dans celui vert de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit du coin des lèvres, et Stiles sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il replaça la mèche derrière son oreille, n'arrivant pas à détacher les yeux de Lydia. Cette dernière finit par se reculer et posa sa main sur celle de Stiles qu'elle avait repoussé. Stiles serra sans s'en rendre compte les doigts et agrippa la main de Lydia. Ce simple touché fit s'emballer son cœur à nouveau, et Lydia du le voir car elle enleva sa main peu après.

Elle détourna le regard vers la rivière, ce qui rendit Stiles triste. Mais c'était évident, Lydia était fiancée, pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un jeune garçon comme lui ? Elle avait 19 ans, il en avait 17. C'était un adolescent hyperactif insouciant qui lisait trop, et elle une jeune femme magnifique et cultivée qui allait sous peu emménager avec son futur mari. Stiles ne pouvait rivaliser. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Pourtant, même s'il savait cela, que c'était presque impossible, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il voulait Lydia, il voulait tenir sa main à nouveau, il voulait voir son sourire tout les jours, il voulait être celui avec qui elle emménagerait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ça n'était pas de l'amour, pourtant c'était comme un besoin. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais comment faire ? Il ne savait pas comment Lydia réagirait s'il tentait quelque chose. Peut-être le considérait-elle seulement comme un ami, c'était sûrement le cas.

Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Lydia retourna la tête vers lui.

-J'ai commencé à lire du Baudelaire, dit-elle.

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils. Elle disait sans doute ça pour commencer une nouvelle conversation et oublier le moment un peu trop personnel qu'ils venaient de traverser.

-Et qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il. Personnellement je trouve que trop peu de gens comprennent le vrai sens de ses poésies.

Lydia lui expliqua son point de vue par rapport à cet auteur qu'appréciait beaucoup Stiles. Il fut heureux de voir qu'ils partageaient une nouvelle fois le même, et que Lydia était de ceux qui comprenaient réellement les écrits de Baudelaire. A chacune de ses paroles, Lydia montait dans l'estime de Stiles, lui prouvant son intelligence et sa culture. Sa façon de voir les choses était fascinante.

-J'aimerais beaucoup te montrer mes écrits, annonça le jeune homme.

Cette fois ce fut Lydia qui haussa les sourcils.

-Tu écris ? Ça serait un plaisir de te lire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Stiles écrivait en effet mais il n'avait jamais montré quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de dire ça, pourquoi l'envie soudaine de montrer ses poésies et ébauches de nouvelles à Lydia était soudainement arrivée. Il sentait qu'elle aurait un regard juste sur son travail et qu'elle était sans doute la seule capable d'apporter une critique constructive.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en réponse. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Stiles ne le comprit pas. Il ne su pas pourquoi, il ne su pas comment, mais ça arriva. Lydia lui avait sourit à nouveau, dévoilant de jolies fossettes ce qui fit briller ses yeux et Stiles fut incapable de s'en empêcher. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles rosées de la jeune rousse. Elles avaient un goût sucré qui allait parfaitement bien à Lydia. Cette dernière ne se recula pas, laissant Stiles appuyer le baiser plus fortement sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit la bouche, pour passer sa langue dans celle de la jeune femme. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Lydia, le caressant doucement. Puis il tenta de se reculer pour briser le baiser lorsqu'il senti Lydia s'approcher plus de lui. Elle pressa sa bouche contre celle de Stiles avec plus de force. Il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure, son sang pulser dans ses veines. Il aurait voulu plus, que ce baiser dure toujours, que ses lèvres ne quittent jamais celles de Lydia. Mais pourtant elle finit par éloigner.

Elle était rouge, et lui aussi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et brillant, son expression affichait une émotion que Stiles fut incapable de traduire. Il ne sut pas quoi faire. Devait-il s'excuser ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait fait c'était tout. Il avait écouté son corps et peut-être était-ce une mauvaise chose mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait.

Stiles attendit la réaction de Lydia, qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, toujours les yeux grands ouverts, les joues empourprés. Stiles voulu articuler quelque chose mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres. Puis Lydia baissa sa main, et tourna la tête, une expression de profond choc au visage. Elle regarda une dernière fois Stiles qui ne savait toujours pas quoi dire et se leva, attrapa ses affaires et partit sous le regard étonné de l'adolescent qui ne su pas comment réagir.

Elle s'était enfuie. Car il l'avait embrassé. Il la vit partir, en marchant très vite, et se rendit compte qu'il avait sans doute fait une erreur. Il avait peut-être détruit à jamais ce qu'ils partageaient. Mais il ne le regrettait toujours pas, car il avait bien sentit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Elle l'avait embrassé à son tour.

Stiles sourit malgré lui, des étincelles dans les yeux, encore le goût des lèvres de Lydia en mémoire.

Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait vraiment embrassé. Il soupira et se laissa tomber contre le sol, sans réussir à arrêter de sourire comme un idiot, seul sur les berges de la rivière.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**17 octobre 1918**

_17 octobre 1918_

_Deux semaines. Il s'est écoulé deux semaines depuis notre baiser. Deux semaines sans nouvelle. Deux semaines à se ronger les sangs, à espérer peut-être une lettre ou une visite. Deux semaines de cauchemars._

_Quand j'y repense j'aurais du retourner la voir, mais mon instinct m'avait soufflé que je devais lui laisser du temps. Que peut-être avais-je fais une erreur alors c'était à elle de venir me voir. Mais voilà plus de quatorze jours que je ne la vois plus, et je ne le supporte plus._

_Je ne comprends rien, je ne comprend plus. L'impact qu'elle a sur moi est trop oppressant. Elle obsède chacune de mes pensées, je la vois dans chacun de mes actes, je n'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête. Je ne comprends rien. Ça n'était pas censé arrivé, je n'aurais pas du laisser ces émotions prendre le dessus. Je suis en train de devenir dépendant d'une jeune femme fiancée à un autre. C'était une erreur, une grosse erreur._

_Mais le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa main, la couleur de ses cheveux...C'est comme un supplice. Elle me manque, sa compagnie me manque, sa voix, son rire, je n'arrive plus à me passer d'elle. Alors que faire ? Il est possible qu'elle ne revienne jamais vers moi, peut-être a-t-elle déjà quitté la ville, peut-être m'a-t-elle déjà oublié...Non c'est impossible._

_Elle ne ferait pas ça._

_Je devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Mon père ? Non, il ne comprendrait pas la relation que je partage avec elle. Mais est-ce vraiment une relation ? Nous nous sommes seulement embrassé après tout, il n'y a aucun mal à ça._

_Je me voile la face. Évidemment que c'est mal, elle en aime un autre, qui est parti se battre pour la France, risquer sa vie pour le pays, et moi je profite de son absence pour m'amuser avec sa fiancée. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas repoussé directement ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle rendu mon baiser ? Elle savait que ce qu'on faisait était mal, pourtant elle n'a pas reculé directement. Au contraire !_

_Je comprends encore moins. Je déteste ne pas comprendre._

_Je pourrais en parler à Scott mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il me jugerait peut-être, ou il me dirait d'aller la voir. C'est peut-être ça la solution. Mais j'ai peur d'être trop insistant, et qu'elle finisse par vraiment me rejeter. Mais pourtant je ne vois que ça à faire ! Je ne peux rester là encore plus longtemps, à attendre désespérément un miracle qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais. C'est à moi de prendre les devants, c'est à moi de faire bouger les choses. Et si elle me repousse aujourd'hui et bien soit, je ferai avec. Je continuerai à vivre sans elle._

_Suis-je trop dramatique ?_

_Sans doute. Mais ma décision est prise._

Stiles referma son journal et posa son stylo plume sur son bureau en bois. Il prit son livre et le mit sous son oreiller, car il avait peur qu'un jour son père le découvre et le lise. Il savait que tenir un journal n'était plus vraiment de son âge mais écrire ses pensées et ses émotions l'aidait beaucoup à les canaliser. De plus, avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ces derniers temps il ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas le juger. Et un journal intime ne parlait pas.

Il avait donc pris la décision d'aller voir Lydia, et de mettre la situation au clair. Ruminer et se plaindre dans son coin ne changerait rien au problème si Lydia ne se décidait pas à venir le voir. Si la jeune rousse ne venait pas à Stiles, Stiles viendrait à la jeune rousse. Il se leva de sa chaise, enfila sa veste car il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid à l'extérieur et sortit de la maison sans même prévenir son père.

Il savait où se trouvait la nouvelle maison de Lydia car elle le lui avait dit un peu auparavant, alors il prit son vélo et se dirigea vers son but. Elle habitait de l'autre côté de la ville, Stiles mit de longues minutes avant d'y arriver. Il vit sur le chemin certains de ses amis de classe qui eux aussi bravaient le froid commençant à s'installer mais ne perdit pas son temps à leur parler. Il voulait que rien ne le détourne de ce qu'il voulait faire. Stiles finit par arriver chez Lydia et déposa son vélo sur la barrière qui entourait la maison et le jardin. C'était une jolie habitation, sur deux étages, de couleur gris clair entourée par un parterre de verdure surmonté de quelques fleurs.

Mais Stiles n'était pas là pour observer la maison.

Il s'approcha de la porte, se demandant si Lydia était là ou s'il allait devoir retourner chez lui pour revenir le lendemain et décida de frapper. Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement et le stress prendre possession de son corps. Pourtant il n'hésita pas, et ne tenta pas de faire demi-tour. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration pour paraître plus serein face à Lydia.

Ce fut un échec total.

Lorsque Lydia ouvrit la porte, elle afficha une expression qui fut d'abord de l'étonnement, puis une sorte de déception.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce mais qui fit culpabiliser Stiles d'être présent face à elle car elle n'avait clairement pas envie de le voir.

-Écoute Lydia je sais pas pourquoi je suis là, je sais juste que ça fait deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas parlé et que tu me manques. Vraiment. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal.

Il vit Lydia s'écarter un peu de la porte et en profita pour rentrer sans arrêter son monologue.

-Ce que je sais c'est que je t'ai embrassé. Non, qu'_on _s'est embrassés et qu'après tu es parti presque en courant. Pourquoi ? Ça fait deux semaines que je me pose cette question et que j'attend que tu viennes me répondre mais j'imagine que t'es loin d'en avoir envie à cause du fait que c'est moi qui suis venu te voir et que tu ne me coupes pas pour arrêter cette phrase qui est bien trop longue à mon goût. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas du t'embrasser mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher alors dis moi, Lydia s'il te plaît. Dois-je partir ? Si tu me le dis, je partirai, je ne reviendrai plus et on oubliera tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Stiles avait débité tout ces mots à une vitesse qui l'étonna lui-même. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et attendre la réponse de Lydia qui ne vint pas. Il avait totalement perdu la sérénité qu'il avait tenté de gagner avant de sonner chez elle.

Lydia soupira mais ne dit rien. Elle se recula à nouveau et alla dans la cuisine. Stiles finit par la suivre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne lança pas un regard de plus à l'adolescent et s'approcha d'un placard pour sortir deux tasses. La jeune fille les posa sur la table, fit signe à Stiles de s'asseoir et se mit à préparer du thé.

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais décida qu'il avait déjà trop parlé alors attendit patiemment que Lydia eut fini de préparer leurs boissons. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas soif. Au bout de quelques minutes, et après que Stiles ait imaginé tout les scénarios possibles et imaginables, Lydia s'assit devant lui et lui servit son thé.

-La situation est compliquée, Stiles, dit-elle calmement.

-J'avais pas remarqué, répliqua sarcastiquement le jeune homme, ce qu'il regretta devant le regard qu'afficha Lydia.

Elle soupira.

-Je...Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.

Il vit son regard devenir plus sombre. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa tasse qui fumait. Stiles remarqua qu'elle tremblait un peu et l'envie de poser sa main sur la sienne le prit mais il ne le fit pas.

Finalement elle prit la parole.

-Jackson a eu une permission il y a un mois.

Stiles acquiesça, ne comprenant pas en quoi cela avait fait empirer la situation.

-Vous vous êtes vu ? C'est bien, dit-il pour cacher la jalousie qui montait peu à peu en lui.

Lydia sourit tristement.

-Nous...Nous nous sommes mariés...

Elle avait dit ça en un souffle, et Stiles cru d'abord avoir mal comprit.

-Quoi... ?

Mais il avait très bien entendu. Ils s'étaient mariés. Eux. Elle et Jackson. Mari et femme. Il bu une gorgée de thé et faillit se brûler la langue.

-C'est arrivé si vite...A l'époque nous étions seulement amis toi et moi. Il est arrivé et comme l'avenir était incertain pour nous il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de mourir sans m'avoir épousé alors nous nous sommes mariés.

Stiles était encore sous le choc de cette déclaration.

-Mais ça c'était avant, continua-t-elle, avant que toi et moi devenions plus que des amis...

Sa voix se perdit à cette dernière phrase. Elle se leva et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre, ses mains toujours tremblantes. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

-J'aurais du arrêter notre relation à la seconde où Jackson m'a quitté à nouveau. Mais je me sentais si seule, et toi tu étais présent et...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase.

Stiles reposa sa tasse qu'il avait toujours aux lèvres.

-Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés, dit-il pour tenter de la réconforter.

Il entendit Lydia rire légèrement.

-C'est pas ça Stiles, elle se tourna vers lui et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Le problème n'est pas que j'ai embrassé un autre homme, le problème est que je suis peut-être en train d'en tomber amoureuse.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement.

-Quoi... ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, totalement dépassé par la situation.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lydia s'était mariée et lui annonçait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Un silence s'installa. Stiles était encore bouché-bée, et Lydia avait le regard triste, comme si elle venait d'annoncer la pire nouvelle qui soit.

-Dit quelque chose Stiles...implora-t-elle.

Le jeune adolescent fini par refermer la bouche et réussi à reprendre ses esprits.

-Je...tenta-t-il.

Il se leva pour se mettre face à Lydia.

-Je sais pas, dit-il finalement. Enfin si, je sais, mais que veux-tu que je dise ? Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Stiles s'approcha d'elle et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il la surmontait de quelques centimètres si bien que Lydia du leva les yeux pour le regarder.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu as épousé l'homme avec lequel tu étais fiancée et tu découvres après ça que tu, miraculeusement, es en train de tomber amoureuse de moi. Je sais que je devrais avoir honte et te laisser, que tu devrais attendre le retour de Jackson seule mais le problème est que je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche de Jackson, je m'en fiche de passer pour une monstre, la seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est toi, c'est nous. Alors le choix te revient Lydia. On peut mettre un terme à ce qu'il y a entre nous, ou non. A toi d'écouter ton cœur, je ne te force à rien.

Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il s'en fichait de Jackson. Il savait qu'il regretterait sans doute plus tard d'être impliqué dans cette relation mais lorsqu'il regardait Lydia, ses grands yeux verts et son beau visage, lorsqu'il entendait son rire, il se fichait du reste. Alors il attendrait qu'elle fasse son choix.

Il soupira et mit sa main sur son épaule et la fit glisser le long de son bras, avec un regard triste que partageait également Lydia. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour quitter la maison quand elle mit sa main sur la sienne.

-Je vais le regretter, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Une étincelle s'illumina dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

-Alors je reste, déclara-t-il. Je resterai autant que tu le veux. Enfin par trop tard quand même, je n'ai pas prévenu mon père que je quittais la maison.

Lydia sourit à cette dernière phrase ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Stiles. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa à nouveau, la poussant encore plus vers le plan de travail qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Il senti son corps se cambrer un peu sous lui, et une main venir se poser sur sa joue.

Ils se lançaient tout deux dans une relation dangereuse. Mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, alors même s'il savait que quelque chose pourrait mal se passer, Stiles était certain que cela en valait la peine. Il était également en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Un amour qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Un amour interdit qui faisait battre son cœur à toute allure, qui lui donnait envie de soulever des montagnes, de s'enfuir avec elle. Car il avait appris ce jour là que Lydia valait la peine qu'il se batte pour elle.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, et rien ne vint déranger les deux nouveaux amants.<p>

Ils se virent très souvent, et apprirent à faire encore plus connaissance l'un avec l'autre. Stiles passait beaucoup de temps avec Lydia chez elle quand il n'était pas en cours ou avec Scott. Lydia, quant à elle, tentait de cacher tant bien que mal la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui à ses parents. C'était assez difficile et compliqué, mais ils savaient tout deux que c'était nécessaire.

Stiles commençait de plus en plus à apprécier cette situation, devoir se cacher avait quelque chose d'excitant. Mais évidemment, bavard comme il était, il ne pu cacher son secret à Scott bien longtemps.

-Donc tu sors avec une femme mariée ? Pas mal, avait dit son meilleur ami lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Stiles avait rit devant son manque d'étonnement, mais après tout il l'avait peut-être déjà remarqué à cause des nombreuses fois où Stiles lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir sans donner d'explication.

-T'aurais quand même pu me raconter ça plus tôt, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Un peu moins d'un mois, avait-il répondu.

Scott lui avait sourit.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment t'as fais pour la faire craquer, mais elle doit vraiment bien t'aimer pour prendre un tel risque avec toi.

Cette phrase avait fait longtemps réfléchir Stiles. Il s'était presque mis à culpabiliser de lui faire faire tout ça juste pour qu'ils soient ensemble, car elle risquait beaucoup plus que lui.

-Oui, mais j'en vaux la peine non ? Avait-il dit en riant.

Scott l'avait bousculé pour se moquer de lui.

-Absolument mon bon vieux Stiles ! Par contre, je sais pas si ce que ton père va te faire subir quand il saura en vaut la peine...

Stiles n'avait encore rien dit à son père, il avait trop peur qu'il l'empêche de revoir Lydia.

Cette histoire lui faisait penser à un de ces romans d'amours qu'il avait du lire une ou deux fois dans sa vie et c'était assez perturbant.

Alors lui et Scott continuèrent à parler, puis il alla voir Lydia. Il sonna chez elle, après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivit -cette histoire le rendait presque paranoïaque. Puis il lui proposa d'aller se promener, ce qu'elle accepta en souriant. Il adorait se promener sur le bord de la rivière avec elle, et lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour les observer il s'autorisait à passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il décida de l'emmener à la barque que son père possédait, non loin de chez lui. Là où il allait souvent lire. Il l'aida à monter dedans, ce qui fut assez difficile pour la jeune à cause de sa robe. Elle faillit tomber ce qui les fit rire. Stiles s'installa à ses côtés et s'empressa d'utiliser les pagaies pour s'éloigner de la côte. La rivière était largue, si bien qu'ils purent se mettre assez loin pour que personne ne puisse les reconnaître.

Lydia s'installa confortablement sur le barque et enleva le chapeau qu'elle arborait. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux ce qui dégageait son visage clair. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui brillait encore malgré l'automne qui s'installait et sourit. Stiles la fixa après avoir lâché les pagaies et sourit à son tour.

-Tu m'observes encore car je suis belle ? Demanda Lydia qui avait senti son regard sur elle.

Stiles lâcha un rire devant la confiance en elle qu'avait la jeune fille.

-Oui, et je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures encore tellement tu es belle.

Lydia ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour passer ses doigts autour de ceux de Stiles. Elle joua avec eux en souriant, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

-Tu viens souvent sur cette barque ?

-Oui, quand je veux être un peu seul je viens m'allonger ici et lire.

La rousse le regarda avec un air jugeur.

-Tu ne m'as d'ailleurs pas encore montré tes écrits, fit-elle remarquer.

Stiles se racla la gorge.

-Non, en effet. Un jour je le ferai !

Il s'approcha d'être et l'embrassa pour changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas parler de lui maintenant, il voulait être avec elle. Juste pouvoir la sentir contre lui, la chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux...Il appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes et étendit son corps contre celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit dans une position plus confortable et passa sa main dans le dos de Stiles. Ce dernier lâcha sa bouche pour passer ses lèvres contre le cou de Lydia, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon, mais voulait essayer. De plus elle semblait apprécier ce qui rendit Stiles heureux. Il pressa plus fortement sa bouche en sentant les mains de Lydia lui effleurer les cheveux. Il arrêta d'embrasser le cou de la jeune fille pour retourner à ses lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut Lydia qui dévora presque la bouche de Stiles. Il sentit toute la passion que partageaient leurs deux corps et il eut envie de la déshabiller, là, dans cette barque. Mais il se retint, ils ne pouvaient faire ça ici.

Après de longues minutes de baisers langoureux ils finirent par se séparer. Ils restèrent quelques temps sur la rivière, puis le froid qui annonçait la nuit vint s'installer alors ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Mais pendant que Stiles et Lydia vivaient leur idylle bien confortablement dans leur petite ville du sud de la France, ils en oublièrent presque Jackson, qui lui faisait la guerre. Il se battait, chaque jour, risquant sa vie, vivant les pires horreurs. Il se levait chaque matin espérant que les choses soient différentes, et se couchait chaque soir heureux d'être encore en vie. La seule chose qui lui donnait envie de se battre était l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse rentrer chez lui, revoir sa famille, son ancienne vie. Revoir Lydia.

Et un jour cela arriva.

Le 11 novembre 1918, 4 ans après le début d'une guerre qui fit plusieurs millions de morts, blessés et invalides, à 11h, on entendit dans toute la France les cloches et les clairons qui sonnaient pour enfin annoncer que la guerre était terminée.


	5. Chapter 5

On commence à rentrer dans le cœur du sujet! Il reste encore quelques chapitres avant que la partie Stydia ne se finisse, environ 3. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews!

**Skayt:** Merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! Je vais essayer de faire plus attention pour éviter les petites fautes d'orthographe qui, c'est vrai, sont assez dérangeantes je l'avoue.

**CHAPITRE 5**

**13 novembre 1918**

Lorsque la guerre fut enfin terminée ce fut comme une résurrection pour le peuple français. La fête fut à l'honneur dans les rues, dans les grandes villes, comme dans les campagnes. La joie pouvait presque se sentir parmi les habitants qui ne pouvaient arrêter de profiter du moment présent. C'était comme si l'enfer venait de prendre fin, et qu'un bout du paradis se laissait entrevoir.

Stiles était évidemment heureux que tout cela soit enfin terminé, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de réellement profiter de la situation comme le faisait tout ses amis.

Et ce quelque chose, c'était un certain Jackson Whittemore.

Le lendemain de l'annonce de la fin de la guerre, Stiles décida d'aller voir Lydia pour qu'ils puissent parler de leur problème. Il frappa et entra chez elle, la découvrant assise à sa table de cuisine, deux tasses de thé près d'elle, comme si elle l'attendait. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Stiles s'approcha et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour mais il sentit, à la façon dont elle lui rendit son baiser, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il savait quoi mais n'avait pas envie de le dire.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et prit la tasse de thé entre ses mains. Elle préparait toujours du thé lorsqu'il venait, et il avait appris à apprécier ça. C'était comme leur petit rituel.

-Il faut qu'on parle Stiles, dit Lydia avec une voix ferme.

Elle prenait directement en main la conversation, ce qui mit Stiles mal à l'aise. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire et n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pour un mois de novembre, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il sans cacher le fait qu'il voulait éviter le sujet.

Lydia soupira, comme à son habitude. Il lui sourit, pour cacher le stress qui commençait à monter.

-Arrête Stiles, s'il te plaît, c'est sérieux...

Cette fois ce fut Stiles qui poussa un soupir. Il reposa sa tasse de thé et approcha sa main pour effleurer celle de Lydia.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, et je ne veux pas que tu le dises, expliqua-t-il.

La main de Lydia se referma autour de la sienne et il la serra un peu, plus pour se calmer lui que elle.

-Je...on ne peut plus continuer comme ça, commença-t-elle.

Le cœur de Stiles se serra.

-Je sais, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Jackson va revenir, continua la jeune fille.

-Je sais, répéta-t-il.

Il vit Lydia relever brusquement la tête vers lui, presque en colère.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle avec force.

-J'en sais rien Lydia ! Répondit Stiles.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque crié en disant ça et qu'il serrait très fortement la main de Lydia dans la sienne. Il tenta de se calmer.

-J'en sais rien...répéta-t-il très doucement.

Il lâcha sans s'en rendre compte sa main et la passa sur sa nuque. La situation était compliquée. Ce que Lydia voulait lui dire était qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble, et Stiles le savait.

-Tout ça ne peut plus durer Stiles...Dit la jeune rousse.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

Stiles se leva, sentant qu'il commençait à s'énerver réellement. Il n'était pas en colère contre Lydia, loin de là, mais contre Jackson, et surtout contre lui-même. Il savait depuis le début que cette histoire ne pourrait pas durer, que c'était une erreur. Il avait été idiot et il le regrettait.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois était génial, mais c'est impossible de continuer. Pas avec le retour de Jackson, qui est, je te le rappelle, mon mari.

Elle posa son regard sur Stiles qui lui tournait le dos. Il était appuyé contre le plan de travail et regardait par la fenêtre.

-Je vais déjà avoir du mal à le regarder tout les jours en sachant ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, alors savoir que c'est toujours en train d'arriver sera impossible à supporter, continua-t-elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Il faut que ce qu'il y a entre nous s'arrête Stiles, on peut plus continuer, dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

L'adolescent ne répondit d'abord pas, il serra les poings sur le plan de travail en bois et baissa la tête. Il tentait de calmer sa respiration avant de parler mais en était incapable. Il était dans un état pire que Lydia mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer.

-Je le hais, dit-il si doucement qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

-Quoi ?

Stiles prit à son tour une grande inspiration.

-Je le hais, répétât-il en se retournant vers elle. Je le hais car il va revenir, je le hais car il t'a épousé, je le hais car il nous sépare maintenant. Et j'en reviens pas que toi tu puisses l'aimer.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les deux amants. Lydia le regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable, elle semblait en colère, presque meurtrie par ce que venait de dire Stiles. Son visage se fit de plus en plus sombre.

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça, dit-elle avec une voix qui fit frissonner Stiles. Il n'a pas pu être là pour moi car il a du aller risquer sa vie, pendant que toi et moi on s'amusait ici, tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu le hais. Et surtout tu n'as pas le droit de juger les sentiments que j'ai envers lui.

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Lydia le défendait avec une telle force que le jeune homme en eu mal au cœur. Il ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire, puis voulut poser la seule question qui lui sembla importante à cet instant. Celle dont il redoutait la réponse.

-Tu l'aimes plus que moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il passait sans doute pour un enfant, le genre qui demandait à ses parents qui était leur gosse préféré, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de savoir.

-Je...

Lydia fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

Stiles eut du mal à déglutir. Il fixa Lydia et sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

-Non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir. Tu as raison, on doit arrêter. Retourne avec Jackson, moi je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fit demi-tour, sans lancer un regard de plus à Lydia, sentant que s'il la regardait à nouveau il n'aurait pas la force de quitter la pièce. Il l'entendit dire son nom presque en sanglotant mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de partir. Stiles s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit après l'avoir refermé avec violence. Il se retrouva seul devant la maison.

Il commença alors à avoir du mal à respirer, son cœur se mit à battre à une grande vitesse et il vit ses mains commencer à trembler. Il les regarda comme si elles appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre, comme si il ne les contrôlait pas.

Stiles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et sa gorge se serrer. Il eu un goût de sel dans la bouche, et les tremblements de ses mains se rependirent dans le reste de son corps. Il faisait une crise de panique, et cette idée lui fit très peur. Il en avait déjà fait, plusieurs fois. Ça avait commencé lorsque sa mère était morte, et depuis il en faisait lorsque la situation devenait trop stressante ou oppressante émotionnellement.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, perdant totalement le contrôle de ses pensées il se mit à courir dans le sens opposé à la ville. Il sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire, que s'il ne bougeait pas il serait incapable de rester calme et que la situation ne s'arrêterait pas. Alors il partit à toutes jambes, plus rapidement que jamais. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il courrait, les yeux baissés, espérant que la vitesse qu'il avait pourrait sécher les larmes qu'il n'arriverait pas à contenir.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles finit par être à bout de souffle et s'arrêta à l'orée d'une forêt. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la ville, mais il ne serait pas difficile de rentrer chez lui car c'était de la ligne droite. Combien de temps avait-il couru ? Il n'en savait rien. Le soleil commençait à être caché par quelques nuages gris, il n'allait pas pleuvoir mais le froid allait s'installer, tout comme la nuit. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais Stiles ne ressentait pas la fraîcheur car il mourrait de chaud après avoir couru. Il était rouge, mais il se sentait déjà mieux, plus calme.

Et puis les larmes arrivèrent comme un torrent qu'il ne put contrôler. Il s'appuya contre un grand arbre et ne put plus rien contenir. Il détestait pleurer, surtout en public. Par chance il était totalement seul mais il se sentait pathétique. Il était en train de pleurer car Lydia avait mit fin à leur relation, alors qu'il savait que ça allait arriver. Il savait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés près de la rivière. Il savait lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il savait lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin-même. Cette relation n'aurait pas pu durer.

Il finit par s'asseoir, adossé au tronc de l'arbre. Il n'entendait que le bruit du vent qui se levait entre es feuilles, en plus de ses reniflements et de ses soupirs. Il resta là, assit, pendant un temps qu'il ne compta pas, à réfléchir. Il pensa à Lydia pendant longtemps, puis ses pensées allèrent vers Jackson. Comment était-il ? Était-il comme lui ? Totalement l'opposé ? Ils devaient bien avoir des similitudes pour avoir pu tout deux séduire Lydia. Il avait déjà vu quelques photos de lui, et il était très loin de lui ressembler physiquement. Au début, avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses entre lui et la jeune fille, elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait rencontré Jackson, et comment tout deux avaient fini par se fiancer. Lydia semblait totalement amoureuse de lui, enfin jusqu'à ce que Stiles vienne occuper une partie de son cœur. Il avait espéré que Jackson en ait disparu mais il s'était trompé.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'une chouette. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, Stiles était resté assis près de ce tronc pendant un très long moment. Trop long. Son père allait lui en vouloir.

L'adolescent se leva et regarda autour de lui, il était toujours seul. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient encore dans ses yeux et se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui. Il marcha pendant environ une heure et finit par arriver en ville. Les rues étaient encore pleines, de la musique se jouait un peu partout, on entendait les rires et les cris de joie des habitants. Mais Stiles n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Il reconnut quelques visages parmi la foule, et dans une ruelle sombre il vit Mason et Danny, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils fumaient des cigarettes et riaient, une bouteille à moitié vide dans la main de Danny. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser ensemble et Stiles fut tenter d'aller les rejoindre pour se soûler avec eux mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il marcha pendant encore quelques minutes, essayant d'éviter la foule et finit par arriver chez lui. Il faisait nuit, il était parti pendant plusieurs heures, sans prévenir son père. Stiles sentait arriver les représailles.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, comme pour se donner du courage et entra dans la maison.

-Papa ? Fit-il d'une voix tremblante, se demandant pourquoi son père ne l'attendait pas dans l'entrée, son arme pointée sur lui. Il ne l'avait jamais fait mais Stiles pensait que ce jour serait bien pour ce genre de commencement.

Le silence lui répondit, puis il entendit des pas venir de la pièce d'à côté et vit débarquer son père en trombe.

-Stiles, mon Dieu...dit-il.

Il semblait être à moitié en colère, à moitié soulagé.

-Où étais-tu ?! Demanda-t-il, laissant la moitié colérique prendre grandement le dessus.

-Je...Stiles ne su quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était avec Lydia. J'étais avec Scott, continua-t-il

Le regard de son père s'assombrit.

-Ne me mens pas cette fois Stiles, dit-il, menaçant.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris, faisant semblant d'être outré.

-Mais je ne te mens pas, enfin voyons Papa, pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Je t'ai déjà menti moi ? Enfin...

Il se perdait dans ses explications, comme à son habitude. Son père s'approcha de lui, encore plus menaçant. Cette fois Stiles savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, pourtant il ne baissa pas les yeux devant son père qui le regardait avec un mélange de déception et d'énervement.

-Stiles ! Cria-t-il presque.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avec une force qui l'étonna lui-même.

-Oh c'est bon ce n'est pas si grave je suis juste rentré un peu tard...

Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était une grosse erreur, que ça allait mettre encore plus son père en colère, mais il avait déjà foutu en l'air sa relation avec Lydia, il pensait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Dit son père tellement bas que Stiles cru d'abord ne pas avoir entendu.

D'habitude dans ce genre de situation, Stiles s'excusait et faisait une blague pour calmer son père, mais là il n'était pas d'humeur. Là il avait envie d'envoyer tout foutre en l'air.

-Oh fous-moi la paix...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! S'emporta son père qui devenait de plus en plus rouge sous la colère.

-Et toi arrête un peu d'être aussi surprotecteur, j'ai 17 ans pas 12 ! Argumenta Stiles en criant de la même façon que lui.

Son père ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais les mots lui manquèrent.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie merde, j'ai pas besoin que tu sois autant sur mon dos ! Continua l'adolescent.

-Je suis ton père j'ai le droit d'être sur ton dos, tu vis sous mon toit, tu vis selon mes règles !

-Bon et bien j'm'en vais alors !

Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais maintenant il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il se retourna sous le regard choqué de son père et sorti.

* * *

><p>Il l'avait fait, il avait quitté sa maison après une dispute avec son père. Durant ses 17 ans d'existence ça n'était jamais arrivé, aussi loin que leurs disputes étaient allées jamais Stiles n'avait quitté la maison.<p>

Il se retourna pour voir si son père ouvrait la porte pour lui dire de revenir mais rien ne se passa. Stiles était seul, dehors, dans le froid qui commençait à mordre sa peau.

Il soupira.

L'adolescent décida qu'il ne pouvait rester devant sa maison, il s'avança donc en direction de la ville à pied. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les rues étaient encore pleines de gens qui faisaient la fête, mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait encore moins envie de rire et de s'amuser. Il avait plutôt envie de se trouver un coin tranquille pour se soûler et oublier la journée peu agréable qu'il venait de passer. Ça ne serait pas difficile de trouver de l'alcool, il coulait à flot dans toute la ville, voire même dans toute la France.

Stiles fini par arriver dans le centre-ville pour observer la fête qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il voyait les gens danser sur la musique des musiciens de rues, il sentait l'alcool un peu partout, il voyait les couples s'embrasser et rire ensemble. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça, et un demi-sourire s'étira sur son visage qui disparu très rapidement.

Il était toujours perdu et avait abandonné l'idée de se rendre saoul. Il pensa à aller voir Scott mais se dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'il ne soit pas chez lui ce soir, et le retrouver au milieu de toute cette foule serait difficile. Malgré le froid qui régnait, Stiles avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à le ressentir.

Il décida de s'éloigner un peu de la foule qui l'oppressait et d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc près de la rivière. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Lydia et lui s'étaient embrassés et cette pensée le rendit triste. Il se demanda si jamais il pourrait retoucher sa main ou embrasser ses lèvres. Même entendre son rire...Il revit les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés, les heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à ne rien faire si ce n'était parler ou s'embrasser.

Il commençait à regretter d'être parti aussi vite, d'avoir été si méchant , surtout à propos de sa relation avec Jackson. Il avait agi comme un enfant, et il s'en voudrait sans doute longtemps de ne pas avoir su réagir correctement. Stiles se demanda ce que faisait Lydia maintenant, était-elle à la fête ? Ou simplement chez elle, une tasse thé à la main ? Il tentait de se l'imaginer, seule, pensant à lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa son regard observer les nuages qui empêchaient les étoiles et la lune de percer.

Stiles était désespéré, et la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire à cet instant fut d'aller revoir Lydia. Non pas pour la supplier de revenir avec lui, il avait compris que c'était terminé, mais pour aller s'excuser. Pour finir leur relation de la meilleure façon possible, et non sur une dispute.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire, après il trouverait un moyen de régler la situation avec son père. Il irait s'excuser auprès de lui aussi.

Il se leva donc du banc, prit une grande respiration pour se donner confiance et se dirigea vers chez Lydia. Il arriva chez elle après quelques minutes de marche dans le froid. A chaque respiration, Stiles voyait un nuage de vapeur se former à la lueur des réverbères et se dit que c'était complètement dingue d'être dehors la nuit au milieu du mois de novembre.

L'adolescent ouvrit le portail de la maison de Lydia, il vit qu'il y avait encore de la lumière chez elle et se demanda quelle heure il était. Sûrement peu tard, mais il espérait qu'il ne la dérangerait pas. Il s'approcha de sa porte d'entrée et frappa trois coups. Son cœur s'emballa à l'idée de la réaction qu'aurait la jeune fille. Il prépara mentalement le discours qu'il allait lui dire et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes, il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

Ça n'était pas Lydia.

C'était Jackson.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. C'était lui, le vrai Jackson. L'homme qui avait épousé Lydia, celui qui avait été trompé par sa femme, celui dont il avait souhaité des choses horribles. L'adolescent se mit à ressentir une culpabilité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

-Oui ? Demanda Jackson en le regardant avec fatigue, d'un air presque blasé.

Stiles ré-ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sorti. Que faisait-il là ? Évidemment que Jackson était rentré il aurait du s'en douter. Il avait fait une erreur en venant, si l'ancien soldat comprenait qui il était ça finirait mal. Stiles se demanda quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et sa femme. Il semblait être le genre d'homme à s'énerver très facilement, et la façon dont il regardait Stiles d'un air supérieur le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant Stiles n'arrivait pas à arrêter de culpabiliser.

-Je...Je me suis trompé de maison , excusez moi...murmura-t-il pour se donner une excuse.

Les sourcils de Jackson se froncèrent et il pencha la tête sur le coté. Il semblait juger Stiles.

-D'accord...répondit-il, peu convaincu par le jeune adolescent.

Stiles tenta de sourire pour paraître calme et sincère même si son cœur battait à vive allure.

-Bon et bien, bonne soirée, dit Stiles en détachant ses yeux de Jackson pour faire demi-tour.

-Qui c'est, Jackson ? Demanda une voix que Stiles connaissait bien. Celle de Lydia.

Il continua à avancer vers la barrière en entendant Lydia s'approcher. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Jackson car il s'éloigna à grande vitesse.

Jackson était revenu, c'était définitivement terminé entre lui et Lydia. Sa gorge se serra.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**21 janvier 1919**

_21 novembre 1918_

_Voilà plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas parlé à Lydia. Après être rentré chez moi j'ai trouvé le moyen de me réconcilier avec mon père. Je lui ai fait mes plus plates excuses, en expliquant que j'avais passé une très mauvaise journée. Évidemment ça a été compliqué les premiers jours mais nous avons fini par retrouver de bons termes. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Lydia, même si maintenant il ne pourrait rien faire à propos de ça. Ni m'empêcher de la voir, car je ne la vois déjà plus, ni me réconcilier avec elle, car il n'y a rien à réconcilier. De toute façon il ne tenterait pas de m'aider avec cette situation._

_Je suis devenu fataliste. Entre moi et Lydia tout est terminé, nous aurons vécu une petit idylle qui n'aura duré que deux mois à peine. Ce fut tellement court! Pourtant j'ai l'impression que le jour où nous nous sommes embrassés était il y a une éternité..._

_Mais je dois arrêter de penser à elle, je dois me concentrer sur autre chose. Les cours par exemple, que j'ai beaucoup délaissé ces derniers temps. Tout comme Scott, avec qui je n'ai pas réellement parlé depuis longtemps. Il faut que j'arrive à combler le manque que Lydia a créé dans mon cœur en choisissant Jackson._

_Jackson...Plus je pense à lui, plus je me dis qu'il n'a pas mérité ça. Je ne connais pas cet homme pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi quelque chose. Je me demande si Lydia ressent la même chose, si, quand elle regarde Jackson ou elle-même dans le miroir, elle culpabilise. Tout comme moi. Je me sens pathétique, mais savoir que ce qu'il y avait entre Lydia et moi et terminé me rend mieux._

_Mais cela n'empêche qu'elle me manque comme jamais personne ne m'a manqué._

_19 décembre 1918_

_Je n'ai pas écrit depuis bien longtemps. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées durant ces dernières semaines, je pense qu'il est temps de faire un point par écrit sur la situation._

_J'ai réussi à faire une croix sur Lydia, ça a été dur les premiers jours mais cette fois ci, savoir que c'était bel et bien terminé entre elle et moi m'a aidé à l'oublier. Enfin ça et Scott. Il a été extrêmement présent pour moi et ça a été d'une grande aide. Je lui ai expliqué en détail ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et moi, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne lui avait pas expliqué grand chose quant à notre relation. J'en ai également parlé à Mason et Danny, et ils ont réagi de la meilleure façon qui soit en me soutenant et non en jugeant l'idiot que j'ai été._

_J'ai d'abord eu du mal à trouver un moyen de l'oublier, puis Scott a réussi à me changer les idées en me présentant une fille. Elle s'appelait Erica, et je ne peux pas nier que Scott a eu du goût pour la trouver. Grande, blonde, des cheveux ondulés en une crinière dorée, un visage d'ange, un corps de déesse, elle égalait presque Lydia sur le plan du physique. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai cru que ça pourrait marcher entre elle et moi, elle était drôle, intelligente, semblait bizarrement intéressé par le jeune hyperactif que je suis, et par miracle, n'était pas mariée. Que demander de plus ? J'en demandais plus._

_J'ai l'impression que mes exigences ont évolué depuis ma relation avec Lydia. Si j'avais rencontré Erica quelques mois plus tôt il ne fait aucun doute que nous aurions vécu une belle histoire d'amour, de tendresse et de passion. Cela aurait été différent, nous aurions pu nous balader main dans la main devant le reste du monde, nous voir sans avoir à nous cacher..._

_Cette relation aurait été plus qu'ennuyante._

_En suis-je réellement arrivé à cela ? A ce point où je trouve les relations amoureuses classiques ennuyeuses ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Lydia a changé ma vision de l'amour, je ne sais pas si c'est en bien ou non._

_Le fait est qu'entre Erica et moi ça n'a pas marché, à ma grande déception tout comme celle de Scott. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que ça se passe bien entre nous, qu'elle me permette d'oublier Lydia mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Enfin si, dans un sens, elle a réussi à me faire supporter le manque, mais peu de temps._

_Je ne suis resté que quelques jours avec elle, puis nous avons décidé que ça ne fonctionnerait pas donc elle est reparti de son côté et moi du mien. Qu'ai-je fais après ? Je suis retourné à ma première passion, l'écriture. Je l'avais délaissé, j'avais oublié mes projets en cours, mais il était temps d'y revenir. Ça m'avait tellement manqué ! J'ai pu mettre dans des poèmes toutes les émotions que je ressentais, tout le manque et la tristesse des premières semaines. Il ne fait aucun doute que ça m'a énormément aidé._

_Et puis lorsque j'étais enfin passé à autre chose, que j'avais arrêté de penser constamment à elle, le destin a décidé que ça ne pouvait se finir ainsi._

_Il y a quelques jours je suis rentré chez moi, dans ma chambre, pour trouver sur le sol une pierre où y était accroché un mot. Ma première pensée fut que Scott avait vraiment des idées bizarres pour me faire parvenir des informations, mais après avoir lu le mot je me suis rendu compte que ça ne venait pas de Scott._

_« Tu me manques, rejoins moi »_

_C'était ce qui était écris en lettres cursives sur le bout de papier accroché soigneusement à la pierre, qui avait sans doute été jeté de l'extérieur à travers ma fenêtre ouverte. Elle n'était pas signée, mais il y avait sur le mot une odeur de parfum que je saurais reconnaître entre tous. Celui de Lydia._

_Au début j'ai cru à une blague. Pourquoi Lydia m'enverrait-elle ce message ? Car je lui manquais ? Réellement ? J'avais appris que elle et Jackson avaient fêté leur récent mariage en partant en lune de miel pendant ma très courte histoire avec Erica. Peut-être s'était-elle rendu compte que je lui manquais trop durant ce laps de temps ? Était-ce cela ma malédiction ? Lorsque je voulais Lydia, je ne pouvais l'avoir, mais à l'instant où je m'en détachais, elle revenait vers moi ?_

_Je m'étais posé beaucoup trop de questions mais il y en avait une dont je connaissais la réponse. J'allais aller la voir, c'était évident._

_Alors le soir même je suis descendu par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Pourquoi pas par la porte ? Mon père se trouvait en bas et après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, il n'était plus vraiment d'accord pour que je sorte à la nuit tombée. Surtout pas aussi tard. Je me souviens qu'il faisait vraiment très froid, mais que l'idée de revoir Lydia me maintenait au chaud._

_Je suis arrivé chez elle après quelques minutes de marche. Il y avait très peu de gens dans les rues, car l'ambiance de fin de la guerre avait fini par s'atténuer avec le temps. Ça m'avait rassuré parce que je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit sache où j'allais. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de la lumière chez elle et par la fenêtre j'ai vu deux silhouette proches l'une de l'autre. J'ai su que c'était Lydia et Jackson, et grâce aux gestes qu'ils étaient en train de faire j'ai pu comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Alors j'ai décidé d'attendre, je me suis mis à quelques mètres de la maison si bien que je me trouvait au coin de la rue, suffisamment loin pour voir la maison sans me faire remarquer. J'ai attendu une dizaine de minutes puis j'ai vu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Jackson sortir à grande vitesse pour se diriger vers le centre ville. Lydia avait-elle fait exprès de provoquer une dispute pour faire partir Jackson ? Cette question m'avait effleuré mais je n'ai pas chercher la réponse. La seule chose que je voulais faire était me ruer à l'intérieur pour revoir Lydia._

_Ce que je fis._

_La façon dont elle m'a regardé lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte...C'était un mélange d'étonnement et de profonde joie. D'abord ce fut gênant entre nous. Elle m'invita à entrée et sous mon regard interrogateur elle fini par m'expliquer tout. J'avais eu raison, j'avais terriblement manqué à Lydia durant sa lune de miel. Et même avant. Elle regrettait également que nous nous soyons disputé. Je lui expliquai que j'avais tenté de venir m'excuser mais qu'ayant croisé Jackson j'avais fait demi-tour. Elle fut heureuse de voir que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et moi aussi._

_Et avant que je puisse remettre en cause ma présence dans cette maison elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche pour me montrer à quel point je lui avait manqué, et ce fut réciproque. Elle me plaqua contre le mur et enleva mes vêtements avec une vitesse qui m'étonna. Je fus totalement pris de court par la tournure que prenait la situation mais elle ne me dérangea pas._

_Pendant ma relation avec elle nous n'avions jamais rien fait qui soit réellement rédhibitoire. Cette fois là fut totalement différente. Nous l'avons fait, vraiment. Nous avons continuer à nous embrasser passionnément puis nous sommes montés dans sa chambre, là où je n'avais jamais été. Elle m'a poussé sur le lit et s'est mise sur moi, continuant à m'enlever mes vêtements, j'ai fais de même pour elle. Puis nous avons laissé la nature suivre son cour. Je me souviens ne pas avoir une fois eu peur du retour de Jackson, mais j'imagine que Lydia savait ce qu'elle faisait. Car oui, elle savait totalement mieux que moi c'est pour ça qu'elle avait pris les choses en mains._

_Pour moi ce fut la première fois, pour elle sans doute pas. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait avec elle, dans ce lit, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai l'impression que cela a changé réellement quelque chose chez moi._

_J'ai du partir rapidement après que nous ayons terminé, j'aurais voulu pouvoir m'endormir à ses côtés et me réveiller le lendemain matin, sa tête posée sur mon torse, sentir son doux parfum...Mais si Jackson nous avait trouvé nous aurions été tout deux morts, alors je suis rentré chez moi._

_Ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Maintenant je me demande ce que je vais faire pour la suite. Allons-nous nous revoir ? Ou est-ce que je vais devoir attendre encore plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce que Lydia trouve le moyen de me faire parvenir un message disant que je dois la rejoindre ?_

_Seul le temps nous le dira._

_21 janvier 1919_

_La nouvelle année a commencé et j'ai décidé de prendre de nouvelles résolutions._

_La première est que je dois me concentrer plus sur les cours. Si je compte trouver un moyen de faire de plus grandes études supérieures je dois garder une moyenne acceptable._

_La seconde est que je dois me plonger dans mes écrits. J'ai passé ce derniers mois à le faire, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant._

_La dernière est, évidemment, passer à autre chose avec Lydia. Pour changer, après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble je n'ai eu plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci je m'y attendais, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ne l'ai pas revu, je ne lui ais pas reparlé, même si j'en suis presque mort d'envie. Notre relation était loin d'être saine, et les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard n'excusent rien._

_Je l'ai aimé, réellement. Je l'ai aimé depuis le jour où nous nous sommes embrassé, aujourd'hui je le sais. Lui-ai je dis ? Non. Est ce que j'aime encore ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, ni pour Jackson. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de moi, elle a éprouvé du manque lorsque je n'étais pas avec elle, elle a tout risqué pour me revoir. Est-ce de l'amour ? Du véritable amour ? Ou est-ce juste une passion physique qui nous lie tout les deux ? Tout ça est tellement compliqué, et même si je n'aime pas les histoires d'amour simple celle là est au dessus de ce que je peux supporter. Je ne veux pas être un jouet que Lydia peut appeler et avec lequel elle peut jouer lorsqu'elle en a envie. C'est une femme merveilleuse, mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner ainsi._

_Si nous ne pouvons êtes totalement ensemble, peut-être est-il mieux que nous ne le soyons pas du tout._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si elle revient à nouveau vers moi. Je tente de me voiler la face depuis le début, mais au fond je sais que je ne lui résisterais pas. Elle a tellement d'emprise sur moi ! Il suffit qu'elle vienne vers moi avec la bouche en cœur et ses grands yeux larmoyants pour que je tombe et ne me relève pas. Elle me fait du mal. Cette histoire me fait du mal._

_Mais que puis-je faire ? Je suis accro._

Stiles reposa comme à son habitude son stylo plume à la droite de son journal et alla le cacher comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il finissait d'écrire.

Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant. Ça faisait des mois que ce qu'il se passait avec Lydia l'obsédait nuit et jour, il voudrait que cela se termine bel et bien. Il voudrait pouvoir enfin arrêter d'être tiraillé entre deux sentiments contraire. Celui d'être avec la belle rousse, et celui de stopper tout définitivement.

A l'extérieur, il pleuvait à grosse gouttes, et de gros nuages sombres empêchaient de voir le ciel, tout comme un léger brouillard qui s'était installé. Il avait neigé un peu durant les fêtes de Noël, mais elle avait disparu, laissant place à la pluie qui allait rester pendant quelques semaines. Stiles était triste que la neige ne soit pas resté plus longtemps, il aimait observer le paysage blanc depuis sa fenêtre, voir les toit enneigés. Mais dans le sud de la France ça ne durait pas plus de quelques jours.

Il s'assit sur son lit et sortit un de ses livres de cours dans le but de réviser pour le prochain devoir qu'il allait devoir passé. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était de la littérature et il ne faisait nul doute que Stiles maîtrisait ce sujet, mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Il s'était plongé dans ses textes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa maison. Il l'avait entendu car il avait la porte ouverte et qu'il était seul chez lui donc tout était très calme. Stiles se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être et referma son livre avant de descendre pour aller ouvrir. Lorsqu'il accueillit l'invité il fut surpris de découvrir Lydia sur le pas de la porte.

-Lydia ? Demanda-t-il, concerné.

Elle lui sourit et entra après avoir refermé son parapluie. Stiles l'observa pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si elle était bien là ou s'il était entrain de rêver.

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Stiles secoua la tête pour lui montrer que non. Il était un peu déstabilisé par la situation et ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas sembler trop dérangé par sa présence.

Lydia baissa les yeux. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à dire. Stiles remarqua alors qu'elle paraissait plus pâle, plus triste, son regard était plus sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa par réflexe sa main sur son épaule. Elle caressa sa main doucement en relevant la tête.

-On devrait s'asseoir, dit-elle.

Stiles acquiesça et dirigea Lydia vers la table de la cuisine. Il lui enleva son manteau et elle s'installa sur une chaise. Stiles fit de même peu après et vit qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter de se toucher les mains, comme si elle était sous pression.

-Je t'écoute, annonça Stiles.

Lydia prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer Stiles, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, peut-être mal, sûrement mal, mais je dois le faire quand même. Par respect pour toi.

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre plus rapidement.

-Voilà, continua-t-elle, nous ne nous sommes pas reparlé depuis la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, et je m'excuse pour ça, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait le mieux à faire. Ce qu'il s'est passé était une erreur, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je le regrette maintenant.

Sa voix devint de plus en plus fragile.

-Stiles...Je...

L'adolescent posa sa main sur la sienne pour la calmer. Elle était gelée.

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

Stiles fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus stressé par la situation.

-Dit le simplement, ça ne peut pas être si grave si ?

Lydia baissa la tête, et respira difficilement.

-Je crois être enceinte Stiles...

C'est comme ça que Lydia lâcha la bombe, sous le regard plus que choqué de Stiles dont le cœur rata un battement.

-C'est impossible...articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Des dizaines de pensées défilèrent les unes après les autres dans la tête du jeune adolescent. Les mots de Lydia résonnèrent dans sa tête un long moment. Comment était-ce possible ? Lydia ? Enceinte ? Son cœur s'emballa, pire que les fois précédentes.

-Je suis venu te prévenir car il y a un chance qu'il soit de toi Stiles...

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Évidemment qu'il y avait une chance que l'enfant soit de lui, mais il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, ça serait une malédiction. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint. Lydia resta silencieuse à son tour

Finalement Stiles réussit à articuler quelque chose.

-Tu l'as dit à Jackson ?

Lydia secoua la tête.

-Non, pas encore, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que je te prévienne d'abord. Il ne sait encore rien pour nous.

Stiles se mit à hocher la tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-C'est bien, c'est génial même qu'il ne sache rien pour nous. Sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait que j'ai couché avec sa femme et que je l'ai peut-être mise enceinte. Oh mon Dieu comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver...

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et tenta de se calmer. Dans tout les scénarios possibles qu'il s'était imaginé, jamais celui là n'avait été envisageable. Il n'avait que 17 ans...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-il en un souffle. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Lydia pencha la tête sur le côté.

-« On » ? Rien. Moi, je vais aller le dire à Jackson. C'est la seule chose à faire.

Stiles releva la tête avec étonnement.

-Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Je veux dire...C'est peut-être mon enfant...

La situation le dépassait totalement, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner Lydia, pas comme ça, pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-« Peut-être » Stiles, c'est « Peut-être » ton enfant. Mais il y a beaucoup plus de chance que ce soit celui de Jackson.

Stiles fut choqué parce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Et tu prends ça aussi bien ? Tu vas aller le dire à Jackson et vous allez continuer à vivre votre petite vie de famille en sachant que ton enfant n'est peut-être pas celui de ton mari ?

Il sentait qu'il était en train de s'énerver, et cela ne lui plu pas. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle, il s'énervait contre lui-même.

-Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse Stiles ? Que j'abandonne toute ma vie, mon mari, ma réputation, pour partir fonder une nouvelle vie avec toi ? Tu sais que c'est impossible !

Oui, il le savait, mais l'entendre était encore plus dur que de le savoir.

-Je tente de régler la situation au mieux pour faire du mal au moins de gens possible, ne me blâme pas pour ça.

Elle avait dit ces mots en aillant les larmes aux yeux, puis elle attrapa son manteau et son parapluie puis sortit sous le regard encore choqué et dépassé de Stiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée, je post ce chapitre dimanche soir au lieu de samedi, j'ai eu un week-end assez difficile.

Je me suis rendu compte que la semaine dernière je ne vous avais pas souhaité bonne année, du coup je le fais cette semaine. J'espère que cette année vous apportera tout ce que vous voulez, que vous passerez d'excellents moments et que vous vivrez de merveilleuses rencontres!

Je tiens également à dire quelques mots concernant ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le mercredi 7 janvier. L'attentat à Charlie Hebdo a secoué la totalité de la France, si ce n'est le monde entier, et les 17 morts qu'il y a eu en à peine trois jours sont la preuve de la barbaries du monde dans lequel on vit tous. Ce qu'il s'est passé était une attaque contre notre liberté d'expression, pour laquelle on s'est battu pendant des siècle,s et même si vous avez entendu ces mots en continue depuis trois jours je tenais à le dire. Car, après tout, cette fanfiction est un exemple de ce que l'on peut faire avec notre liberté d'expression, pouvoir écrire ce que l'on veut, quand on veut, où l'on veut. Restons solidaires et forts. N'ayons pas peur de ce que 2015 nous réserve même si ça semble assez mal commencer. Continuez à vous exprimer, à avoir vos opinions, on ne peut pas les laisser nous enlever ça.

Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 7**

**23 janvier 1919**

-Et elle est juste parti comme ça ? Demanda Danny en mettant sa cigarette à la bouche après l'avoir sorti soigneusement de son paquet. Il prit son briquet, l'approcha de sa bouche, mit son autre main pour se protéger du vent qui soufflait doucement autour de l'extrémité de sa cigarette et l'alluma d'une main experte avant de commencer à la fumer.

-Oui, juste comme ça, répondit Stiles avec un soupir.

Après que Lydia soit partie, le jeune hyperactif avait mis du temps à assimiler la situation. Tout ça lui semblait tellement irréel, tout comme la réaction de la jeune rousse. Elle s'en était allée si vite, Stiles avait eu du mal à comprendre. Elle était venu, lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui allait changer la totalité de sa vie, et était repartie presque comme si de rien n'était. Stiles lui en voulait presque.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? Reprit Danny en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et s'affaissa sur le banc sur lequel lui et son ami étaient assis. Ça faisait deux jours, et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé à faire. Lydia lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte car elle voulait le mettre au courant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir de son aide. Mais comment pouvait-il ne rien faire ? Comment pouvait-il accepter l'idée que Lydia s'occupe de son possible enfant avec un autre homme ? Il commençait à se dire que cette histoire prenait beaucoup trop d'ampleur, tout ça le dépassait largement.

-J'en sais rien...finit par répondre Stiles.

Il avait voulu prévenir Scott en premier mais il n'avait pas pu le trouver, sans doute était-il parti avec sa mère dans une autre ville sans le prévenir. Alors il avait été se confier à Danny qui l'avait écouter sans rien dire. Pour une fois il n'était pas avec Mason, et Stiles trouvait d'ailleurs ça très étrange d'être avec un seul des deux.

-Tu veux mon avis ? Demanda le grand brun au plus jeune en enlevant sa cigarette de sa bouche pour déposer les cendres par terre.

Stiles acquiesça.

-Cette fille est dingue, dit il sans mâcher ses mots.

Stiles laissa échapper un sourire devant la façon dont Danny avait dit ça.

-Elle est dingue et tu l'es aussi. Vous avez fait une connerie tout les deux, je t'apprends rien, et j'crois que vous pouvez plus y faire grand chose. Elle est enceinte voilà, tu peux pas y remédier, mais au moins elle fait le meilleur choix, pas pour elle, mais pour le bébé.

Le jeune hyperactif baissa les yeux avec dépit.

-T'as 17 ans Stiles, elle en a 19, elle est mariée à un soldat qui vient juste de rentrer de la guerre alors que toi tu fais encore tes études et tu vis chez ton père. Si t'étais à sa place tu ferais quoi ?

A ces mots il remit la cigarette à sa bouche, en prit une bouffée et souffla de la fumée en la regardant s'élever dans le ciel.

Stiles mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il le faisait vraiment souvent ces derniers temps. Il mit du temps à répondre, réfléchissant à la question de Danny, même si au fond, il en connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Je choisirais la sécurité et j'irais avec Jackson évidemment...

Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle te hait Stiles, ça a sûrement été un choix très dur pour elle. Entre vous deux c'était pas possible.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois, regardant la ville s'animer autour de lui. C'était le milieu d'après-midi, beaucoup de gens se baladaient, habillés avec plus ou moins d'élégance, marchant avec plus ou moins de vitesse, semblant plus ou moins heureux. Il avait remarqué une différence notable chez les habitants depuis la fin de la guerre, tous semblaient différents. Plus épanouis. Les femmes avaient retrouvé leurs maris, les enfants leurs pères, les mères leurs fils. C'était beau à voir.

-Je sais, dit-il dans un souffle. Mais j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps.

Danny enleva sa main de l'épaule de Stiles.

-On aimerait tous que nos histoires durent toujours, mais c'est jamais le cas, faut faire avec.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami avec un regard interrogateur. Il se demanda s'il parlait en ayant du vécu car Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu avoir une petite ami. Pourtant il était toujours de bon conseil quand il s'agissait de relation amoureuse. Il hésita à lui poser la question mais s'abstint en se disant que c'était peut-être déplacé. Il lui sourit donc à la place.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, conclu-t-il.

Danny lui fit un clin d'œil et lui rendit son sourire.

-Ce fut un plaisir !

Il détourna le regard pour le poser sur Mason qui arrivait dans leur direction. Il semblait joyeux et portait un sac en toile dont Stiles se demanda ce qu'il contenait. Le nouvel arrivant les salua et s'assit à côté de Danny, leur demandant de quoi ils parlaient. Stiles lui expliqua rapidement la situation, ce qui colla une grimace sur le visage de Mason.

-J'suis désolé pour toute la merde qu'il t'arrive Stiles, dit-il avec compassion.

-Oh ça pourrait être pire, faut relativiser et se dire que Jackson pourrait savoir pour nous deux et si c'était le cas, je serais mort et enterré depuis longtemps ! Dit-il presque en riant.

Il disait surtout ça pour se calmer lui-même. Mais au fond il avait peur que Lydia finisse par tout dire à son mari et que sa vie prenne fin beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu.

Mason détacha son regard de lui pour attraper son sac qu'il ouvrit avec précaution pour en sortir son contenu.

-Mon cousin a réussi à nous en procurer, annonça-t-il en sortant une bouteille de son sac.

Le « en » était en réalité du whisky.

-Et puis après ce que vient de dire Stiles, j'pense qu'il en a bien besoin non ? Continua Mason et reposant son sac et en mettant la bouteille à côté de lui.

Stiles eut un mouvement de recul en souriant faussement devant la proposition de son ami. Il ne buvait pas, jamais. Il n'avait même pas le souvenir d'avoir réellement bu autre chose que peut-être une ou deux bières dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il voyait à quel point l'alcool rendait son père différent ça ne lui donnait pas envie d'en consommer.

-Non c'est bon ça va aller, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Danny lui donna un coup d'épaule en lui tendant la bouteille après l'avoir ouverte.

-Allez Stiles te fais pas prier, quelques gorgées ça va pas te faire de mal au contraire.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se gratta la nuque en signe de gène. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais après tout il avait 17 ans, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Il soupira et prenant la bouteille des mains de Danny.

-Bon d'accord, mais si je finis complètement bourré, vous trouverez une excuse pour mon père.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent et Stiles mit le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche, l'entrouvrit et y versa un peu de liquide. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait du whisky pur et lorsque la boisson entra en contact avec sa gorge ce fut comme si elle prenait feu. Il devint rouge et reposa la bouteille devant lui en toussant devant les regards amusés de ses amis.

-Tu seras jamais un grand buveur toi, dit Danny en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

Il attrapa la bouteille et en bu une gorgée sans même paraître dérangé par le goût de la boisson. Il la fit passer à Mason qui fit de même.

Stiles reprit peu à peu le contrôle de sa gorge qui était encore brûlante, il avait les yeux brillants et il commençait à ressentir une douleur aux jambes. C'était très étrange comme sensation. Il se mit à re-respirer normalement et se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes qui avait commencé une nouvelle discussion. Bizarrement, même si cela lui avait fait mal à la gorge, il aimait l'effet que ça lui faisait.

Il tendit la main et reprit la bouteille pour boire une seconde gorgée. Cette fois, ce fut plus facile, alors il en reprit une troisième.

Il resta là, à boire et discuter avec ses deux amis sur le banc jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Ils avaient à eux 3 presque vidé la bouteille, et Stiles se sentait vraiment différent. Il souriait plus et riait à gorge déployée devant les blagues que disaient Mason et Danny, il parlait encore plus que d'habitude ce qui était presque impossible et sa vision était différente. C'était comme si les lignes se courbaient autour de lui, et que tout semblait plus flou et brillant. Il était saoul.

-Je pense que...je devrais y aller, dit-il en se levant avec difficulté du banc.

Danny l'aida à tenir debout. Il semblait tenir beaucoup mieux l'alcool que lui.

-Tu veux qu'on te ramène jusque chez toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Stiles ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit devant le regard inquiet de Danny.

-Non, non ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais réussir à retrouver mon chemin. Tu sais je connais la ville...comme ma poche, je pourrais rentrer chez moi dans le noir en étant saoul tout seul sans aucun problème.

Il déglutit avec peine et vit Danny lui sourit.

-Bon bah rentre bien chez toi alors, et pas de connerie, lui dit Mason et lui faisant une signe de la main.

Stiles leur lança un clin d'œil et leur dit "au revoir" et se retourna pour aller chez lui. Les premiers pas furent difficiles, il voyait peu clair et le chemin devant lui paraissait être en mouvement. Mais il réussit à faire plusieurs mètres sans tomber puis il du s'appuyer près d'un mur car il avait la tête qui tournait. Des dizaines de pensées commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête, mais la seule qui lui resta en mémoire fut Lydia. Il avait oublié son problème pendant quelques heures, et le voilà qui revenait à la charge. Il sentit son estomac se serrer et sa tête tourner de plus en plus vite. Le soleil se couchait, étirant les ombres ce qui donnait une ambiance étrange à la ruelle dans laquelle Stiles se trouvait. Il resta appuyé contre le mur pendant quelques minutes puis son estomac décida de se vider. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait avalé. C'était dégoûtant, Stiles détestait vomir. Mais il se sentit quand même un peu mieux après ça. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la manche et se remit à marcher.

Il le fit pendant un long moment, beaucoup plus long qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa maison n'était pourtant pas aussi loin de la ville pourtant...Il était plongé dans ses pensées, ne regardait que ses pieds et tentait de canaliser la douleur qu'il ressentait encore à la tête et à la gorge. Il releva les yeux après un certain temps pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Il avait marché jusque chez Lydia. Sans s'en rendre compte.

Stiles observa ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Le soleil s'était presque couché, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait mit pas mal de temps à venir jusque là. Était-il si saoul que ça ? Au point qu'il ne savait même plus où il allait et ce qu'il faisait ? Le fait était que Stiles avait suivit son subconscient et que celui-ci l'avait mené vers Lydia.

Il ne savait pas si c'était un bonne chose.

L'adolescent s'approcha en titubant dans la maison, essayant d'entendre tant bien que mal s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. La lumière était allumée, cela laissait entendre que oui, mais il ne voyait pas d'ombres. Ils ne pouvaient déjà être endormis, il était trop tôt. Il n'entendait rien, sauf le bruit du vent qui soufflait et des chats qui se battaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Stiles hésita à aller sonner. Ça n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, vu l'état dans lequel il était, la situation risquerait de s'aggraver s'il allait parler à Lydia. Il se demanda quelle tête il avait, il n'était sans doute pas beau à voir. Il se mit à rire en se disant qu'il avait l'air idiot, seul, au milieu de la rue, devant la maison de son ex-petite-amie. La pensée que Lydia était maintenant son ex lui fit mal au cœur. Ils avaient réellement rompu ? Il lui semblait que oui. Il murmura son nom en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Non il n'allait pas pleurer, pas comme ça. Il était pathétique et il le savait.

Stiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison en s'appuyant sur la barrière, espérant apercevoir la jeune rousse avant de faire demi tour quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

-Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Cria une voix.

Le jeune homme se retourna avec un sursaut en voyant une silhouette s'approcher de lui à grands pas.

-Tu rôdes autour de chez moi ? T'espionnes ma femme ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? Continua à crier la silhouette.

Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus et Stiles comprit. C'était Jackson. Et il semblait dans un sale état. Il revenait sans doute d'un bar où il avait bu, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il était peut-être plus tard que Stiles l'avait imaginé. Il faisait nuit maintenant.

Jackson arriva en face de Stiles et le plaqua contre la barrière en bois. Il était rouge et sentait l'alcool à plein nez. L'adolescent pouvait le voir clairement grâce à la lumière des réverbères au dessus d'eux.

-Calmez-vous monsieur je n'ai rien fais...plaida Stiles en tentant de se dégager.

Jackson lui lâcha les épaules et se recula d'un pas.

-Me fais pas chier gamin, tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire, murmura Jackson d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos de Stiles.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, après tout il ne faisait que regarder par la fenêtre de sa maison.

-J'ai rien fais de mal ! Dit Stiles.

Les yeux de Jackson devinrent plus sombres, il semblait hors de lui.

Et sans attendre un peu plus il leva le poing et le colla avec violence contre la mâchoire de Stiles qui tomba par terre sous le choc. Il sentit une vive douleur se rependre dans tout son visage et un liquide chaud couler depuis sa lèvre. Il tenta de se mettre en appuie sur ses coudes mais Jackson lui sauta dessus comme un animal pour le frapper à nouveau au visage. Le crâne de Stiles tomba durement contre le trottoir, sa vision se brouilla

Avant que Jackson ait pu lui donner un troisième coup, Stiles réussi à lui mettre un coup de pied dans la jambe ce qui déséquilibra l'ancien soldat. Il se recula suffisamment pour que Stiles puisse échanger les rôles. Il le fit basculer contre le sol et se mit au dessus de lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi il lui asséna à son tour un coup au visage, puis un autre, et un troisième. Jackson saignait du nez et de la lèvre, il semblait sonné par les coups de Stiles qui le tenait par ses vêtements avec des mains tremblantes. Il regarda longuement le visage de cet homme qu'il venait de frapper.

Il saignait, par sa faute. Ils saignent tout deux. Stiles passa un coup de manche sous son nez pour essuyer le sang et sentit la douleur se rependre un peu plus dans tout son corps. Il venait pour la première fois de frapper un autre homme. Et il était saoul en plus de ça.

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration en voyant Jackson reprendre peu à peu connaissance. Puis il entendit une porte se fermer derrière lui et une voix se mettre à crier.

-Mon Dieu, Jackson !

Stiles tourna la tête et vit Lydia accourir vers eux. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal de son adversaire et se releva avec difficulté. La jeune rousse arriva près d'eux et s'agenouilla près de Jackson, en murmurant son prénom. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir le yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers Stiles qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle le regardait avec une expression d'incompréhension mêlée à du choc.

-Je...il...m'a sauté dessus...tenta d'expliquer l'adolescent.

Il entendit Jackson gémir, il semblait dans un état pire que le siens, mais Stiles ressentit une sorte de jalousie en voyant que Lydia ne s'intéressait même pas à lui. Mais du point de vue de la jeune fille, il semblait sans doute responsable de la situation.

Lydia détourna les yeux de Stiles et mit ses mains autour du visage de Jackson comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Elle passa doucement sa paume sur ses plais en murmurant son prénom. Jackson finit par comprendre que Stiles était encore là et lui lança un regard qui lui glaça le sang.

-Je...j'dois y aller...dit-il doucement en marchant à reculons difficilement.

Il finit par faire demi-tour en lançant un dernier regard à Lydia qui ne l'avait même pas vu s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Le voyage du retour jusqu'à chez lui fut éprouvant pour Stiles. L'alcool continuait à lui faire de l'effet, il avait donc des difficultés à marcher, en plus de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu. Il avait mal à l'arrière du crane et aux jambes dû à sa chute, en plus de son visage qui le brûlait. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de partir en courant, mais il ne réussit qu'à rentrer jusqu'à chez lui. Il entra sans frapper, ne sachant pas quelle heure il était. Stiles en avait presque oublié son père qui débarqua dans l'entrée.<p>

-Stiles, mais t'étais où ? Demanda-t-il avec colère, comme à chaque fois que Stiles arrivait tard.

L'adolescent s'approcha de la lumière de la cuisine, si bien que son père pu apercevoir les blessures de son visage. Il écarquilla les yeux et prit un air choqué.

-Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Souffla-t-il.

Il s'approcha de son fils et passa sa main sous l'œil de Stiles qui était tuméfié.

-J'ai eu un problème avec un type, répondit-il vaguement.

Stiles ne voulait pas mettre son père au courant de toute son histoire, il n'avait pas envie qu'il lui fasse la moral. Il savait déjà qu'il avait fait une erreur, que tout était de sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même. Il détourna la tête et se mit en marche pour monter dans sa chambre quand son père lui attrapa le bras.

-Stiles...dit-il, concerné, parle moi !

L'adolescent soupira devant le regard de son aîné. Il ne l'avait que très rarement regardé comme ça. La dernière fois devait être lorsque sa mère était morte. C'était le genre de regard qui laissait entendre tout l'amour que le père avait pour son fils, toute la considération qu'il avait à son égard. Il semblait réellement inquiet, et cela fit mal au cœur de Stiles. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir menti depuis le début, à la seul personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

Il hésita, quelques secondes, sentit ses yeux s'embuer, et fit par baisser le regard avec dépit en soupirant.

-C'est compliqué, déclara Stiles.

Son père relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras de son fils.

-Parle quand même, dit-il en s'approchant.

Stiles releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son père. Il ne pu cacher plus longtemps toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait et fini par craquer.

Il lui raconta tout, depuis ce qu'il ressentait à sa rencontre avec Lydia jusqu'à la découverte de sa grossesse, puis sa bagarre avec Jackson. Il avait du mal à parler, sa voix était entre-coupée de sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir, mais lui raconter tout lui fit du bien, plus encore qu'en parler à ses amis. Son récit dura plusieurs longues minutes, pendant lesquelles son père ne le coupa pas une seule fois. Il ne faisait que le fixer ce qui finit par mettre Stiles mal à l'aise après qu'il ait fini de parler.

L'adolescent se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son père, et l'idée qu'il puisse le détester après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui traversa l'esprit. Il réprima cette pensée, tentant de garder son calme pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. Ses joues étaient mouillées, ses yeux étaient rouges et sa voix enrouée, mais il ne se sentait pas gêné. Son père l'avait déjà vu pleurer, et après la soirée qu'il venait de passer il se disait qu'il avait le droit de le faire.

Finalement, après un long silence, son père tendit les bras et approcha son fils de lui pour le serrer contre son torse. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour qu'il referme à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Leur étreinte dura un certain temps, durant lequel Stiles se sentit réellement mieux. Ils ne se faisaient que très rarement des câlins, c'était assez étrange pour l'adolescent. Ils finirent par se relâcher et son père soupira en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme.

-Tu as passé une dure soirée, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, on reparlera de tout ça demain d'accord ? Dit-il doucement.

Stiles acquiesça, se disant que c'était une bonne idée. Il était éreinté. Il fit demi-tour, s'éloigna pour monter dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit après s'être sommairement déshabillé et s'endormit comme une souche.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est avec tristesse que je vous annonce que ceci est le dernier chapitre de la partie Stiles/Lydia de cette fanfiction. Pour ceux qui comptent lire la suite, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que je ne vous décevrai pas. Pour ceux qui décident de s'arrêter là, merci infiniment d'avoir lu!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, comme d'habitude.

**CHAPITRE 8**

**25 janvier 1919**

_25 janvier 1919_

_J'ai tout dit à mon père, et j'en suis très heureux. Il a été compréhensif, beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mais après tout, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et, pour une fois, nous avons abordé le sujet de ma mère. Il m'a expliqué les conditions de leur rencontre, comment elle était tombée enceinte de moi jeune et qu'ils avaient dù se marier rapidement. Alors évidemment, il comprenait à quelle point ma situation avec Lydia est délicate. Mais même si certains éléments entre nos deux histoires étaient similaires, la mienne reste beaucoup plus compliquée. Notamment à cause de Jackson._

_Ça fait deux jours depuis mon altercation avec lui, et je commence à avoir vraiment l'impression de me répéter. C'est toujours la même chose, je pense que la situation va s'améliorer, puis quelque chose vient empêcher mon bonheur et je me retrouve à écrire les mêmes mots dans mon journal. Que Lydia me manque, même si je sais que je dois apprendre à vivre sans elle. Pourtant, là j'ai découvert la réalité de la chose. Le seul qui compte réellement pour elle est Jackson, je ne suis plus rien à ses yeux. Elle ne m'a même pas aidé, elle ne m'a même pas jeté un regard, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Ça me brise le cœur mais c'est ainsi._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, les cours ont maintenant reprit et d'ici quelques mois je devrai déménager et trouver un travail si je ne continue pas mes études. Où vais-je aller ? A Paris ? Cette ville a toujours été mon but, mais depuis l'arrivée de Lydia je n'y avais plus vraiment pensé. Pourtant ça reste quand même un problème à régler, et le temps ne joue pas vraiment en ma fa..._

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la maison. Stiles devina que quelqu'un se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et que cette personne venait de frapper. Il arrêta donc d'écrire et se leva de sa chaise pour descendre les escaliers. Il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir des gens, mais se demanda quand même qui c'était. Il hésita juste avant d'ouvrir, se disant que son visage tuméfié pourrait être dérangeant pour la personne qu'il allait rencontrer mais fini quand même par ouvrir.

Il ne fut qu'à peine étonné de découvrir Lydia devant lui. Qui d'autre cela pouvait être après tout ? Il observa la jeune fille et vit qu'elle arborait un visage grave et triste, bien différent de celui qu'elle avait d'habitude. Même lorsqu'elle était venu lui dire qu'elle était enceinte elle ne semblait pas aussi préoccupée. Stiles se décala pour la laisser entrer chez lui sans dire un mot.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda Stiles en essayant de cacher l'amertume de sa voix.

Lydia tentait de ne pas croiser son regard ce qui mit Stiles mal à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils et proposa à la jeune fille de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Il se mit, comme à son habitude, en face d'elle mais à une distance respectable. Il croisa les bras, s'affaissa sur sa chaise en attendant la réponse de Lydia. Cette dernière finit par le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jackson, dit-elle doucement, d'une voix enrouée comme si elle avait pleurée.

Stiles rit sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh il m'a juste frappé sans aucune raison, c'est pas grave du tout, répondit-il, énervé.

Il souffrait encore, et ne comptait pas pardonner à Jackson ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne faisait rien de mal et il l'avait agressé, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Mais il était quand même heureux de voir que Lydia ne le blâmait pas pour ce qu'il était arrivé.

-Comprends le, il a traversé des épreuves.

Stiles haussa les sourcils avec un air faussement choqué.

-C'était pas une raison pour me tabasser ! S'exclama-t-il.

Lydia baissa les yeux avec tristesse.

-Je sais...Il t'a vu, rodant autour de la maison dans le noir et des souvenirs de la guerre lui sont revenus. En plus il avait bu, il n'a pas pu se contrôler...Nous en avons parlé le lendemain, et ce qu'il m'a dit m'a brisé le cœur. On n'avait jamais discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les tranchées, mais hier il s'est confié à moi et j'ai compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. J'espère que tu pourras le comprendre et lui pardonner toi aussi.

L'adolescent ne répondit d'abord pas, cherchant où Lydia voulait en venir. Évidemment, ce que Jackson avait vécu avait du être extrêmement dur, et son père lui avait plusieurs fois parlé d'ancien soldats qui perdaient la raison en rentrant chez eux. De plus, Stiles avait quand même pu se défendre et il ne doutait pas que Jackson devait être encore en train de souffrir lui aussi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, et il doutait qu'il y arrive un jour. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi devrait-il le faire ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui, plus depuis la fin de sa liaison avec Lydia.

-Tu es venu uniquement pour l'excuser ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-Non, je suis aussi venu t'annoncer quelque chose.

Le cœur de Stiles commença à battre avec plus de vitesse.

-La dernière fois tu m'as annoncé que tu étais enceinte, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va être cette fois !

L'adolescent regretta ses propos à la vue du regard triste que lui lança Lydia.

-D'ailleurs, comment va no...le bébé ?

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-elle.

La pression continua à monter en Stiles.

-J'ai donc parlé à Jackson, et...je lui ai tout expliqué.

Cette fois le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa réellement. Il écarquilla les yeux à l'idée que Lydia ait dit à son mari qu'il avait une liaison avec elle. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre débarquer dans sa maison avec l'ambition de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. La jeune fille vit que Stiles était en train de se faire des idées et s'empressa de le corriger.

-Non, je lui ai dis que j'étais enceinte, pas ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

Stiles soupira avec soulagement.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ? S'enquit-il.

Lydia esquissa un léger sourire.

-Il a dit que c'était merveilleux, qu'il n'aurait pas pu vouloir plus que de retrouver sa femme et son futur bébé.

Les mots de la rousse résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune hyperactif. L'idée que son peut-être-enfant puisse passer la totalité de sa vie avec un père qui n'était pas réellement le siens lui donna la nausée. Il garda tout de même ses pensées pour lui et pinça ses lèvres devant Lydia qui souriait encore.

-Il va être un excellent père, fit-elle remarquer.

-J'aurais pu l'être aussi, murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de Lydia quitta son visage, elle retrouva un air grave.

-Stiles...Je sais ce que tu penses, je sais à quel point tout ça est dur pour toi, mais on sait tout les deux que c'est mieux ainsi. Tu es trop jeune, je suis mariée, cet enfant aura une meilleure vie si je reste avec Jackson.

Elle avait machinalement passé sa main sur son ventre ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre la réalité de tout ça, et son caractère têtu l'empêchait d'accepter que Lydia avait raison.

-J'essaye de penser d'abord à lui, et tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Stiles détourna les yeux de Lydia pour les poser sur la fenêtre non loin de lui. Dehors il faisait encore froid, et il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, toi et Jackson ? Demanda-t-il.

Lydia prit une grande inspiration.

-Nous allons quitter la ville, annonça-t-elle.

Stiles en perdit son souffle. Ils quittaient là ville ? Quand ? Pour aller où ? Il fut prit d'une courte panique et réussi à garder un calme apparent.

-Quoi... ? Ne put-il que murmurer.

-D'ici quelques jours nous aurons quitté la région, nous allons vivre avec la famille de Jackson dans l'ouest.

Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire l'état dans lequel était Stiles. Il était incapable de parler, de bouger, il ne faisait que fixer Lydia avec un air de confusion total. Il resta dans cet état quelques secondes, devant la jeune fille qui ne savait pas quoi dire non plus.

Finalement, Stiles réussi à formuler quelque chose.

-Je...D'accord, dit-il.

Il aurait voulu dire tellement plus, exprimer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, mais il en était incapable. Sa tête était vide.

Lydia le regarda longuement, un peu étonnée du manque de réaction de Stiles, et fini par se lever. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme encore dans un état second qui réussi à quitter sa chaise. Elle se mit en face de Stiles et l'observa. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas regarder de cette façon, et cela fit frissonner Stiles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne dépassa ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Lydia se poser sur sa joue.

-Je suis tellement désolée Stiles...murmura-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau à nouveau. Il rouvrit les yeux pour détailler le beau visage de Lydia à nouveau. Elle était sans doute la femme la plus belle qu'il avait jamais vu, et pendant un court instant il se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait eu de pouvoir passer quelques mois avec elle.

-Tu en valais la peine, répondit-il.

Il était honnête, avec elle comme avec lui-même. Elle en valait réellement la peine. Même si ils étaient passés par de dures épreuves, malgré toutes les larmes versées, si c'était à refaire, Stiles n'hésiterait pas.

Il posa ses yeux sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, teintées de roses. Il eut une envie fugace de les embrasser une dernière fois, de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de sa peau contre lui. Mais ne le fit pas. Ce fut Lydia qui le fit à sa place.

Elle s'approcha de Stiles et l'embrassa. Non pas passionnément, comme lors de leur nombreux baisers, mais avec douceur. Ce baiser avait un goût d'adieu, comme si c'était leur dernier. C'était sans doute le cas, et Stiles en eut les larmes au yeux. Il tenta de garder les lèvres de Lydia le plus longtemps pressées contre les siennes, comme s'il essayait de retenir le passé plus longtemps. Mais il ne pu l'empêcher de se reculer après quelques secondes, elle resta suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur sa bouche. Lydia avait fermé les yeux et les rouvrit donc, pour croiser une dernière fois ceux bruns de Stiles. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Au revoir Stiles, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme si elle ne voulait qu'uniquement lui l'entende.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille que Stiles essuya d'un revers de la main. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir et se retourna une dernière fois vers l'adolescent qui l'avait suivit des yeux. Elle lui lança un dernier sourire, et un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir sans faire demi-tour, sous les yeux de Stiles qui était encore perdu.

Ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas plus longtemps lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer, et du s'asseoir. Il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, il voulait juste oublier. Son cœur n'était pas briser, il avait eu le temps de faire le deuil de leur relation durant leur mois difficiles qu'ils avaient traversé. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait bien, mais il savait que maintenant ça serait plus simple. Lydia allait partir, il pourrait donc réellement passer à autre chose. Stiles soupira, de tristesse mêlée à une sorte de soulagement.

Il resta dans cette position longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son père rentre chez eux.

-Que se passe-t-il, Stiles ? Demanda-t-il en retirant son chapeau et son grand manteau.

Il s'approcha de son fils. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui d'un air triste.

-Elle est parti. C'est terminé, annonça-t-il.

Son père pencha la tête sur le côté et posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Stiles.

-Ça va aller ?

Stiles se leva et hocha la tête. Il n'était pas en train de mentir à son père, il savait que ça irait mieux. Il lui faudrait juste du temps. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait, ce qui était mieux pour eux et surtout pour le bébé.

* * *

><p>...<em>veur. Mais je trouverai bien une idée je ne m'en inquiète pas.<em>

_Tout est donc terminé. Lydia vient de partir, je ne la reverrai sans doute jamais. Ni elle, ni son enfant. Qui est peut-être le mien également. Qui sait, dans quelques années nous nous rencontrerons peut-être à nouveau, j'aurai refait ma vie et elle aussi. Elle sera avec Jackson et son enfant, je serai avec ma famille et nous nous reverrons, nous lancerons un regard et un sourire, en nous rappelant ce temps béni où nous vivions une belle histoire d'amour._

_Car notre histoire a été belle, elle a été ce que chacun aimerait vivre. Ce fut une histoire de passion, une histoire de sentiments, une histoire qui mériterait d'être écrite. Une histoire que je n'oublierai jamais, que je raconterai à qui voudra l'entendre. Celle d'un adolescent cherchant l'amour, et celle du femme le trouvant sans le vouloir. Je ne regrette pas, et j'espère qu'elle non plus. J'espère aussi que si un jour, elle décide d'en parler à son mari, il lui pardonnera. Car je ne veux que le bonheur de Lydia, et je sais qu'elle pourra le trouver ailleurs qu'avec moi._

_Car même si je l'aime, je sais que c'est mieux ainsi._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN PARTIE STYDIA.<strong>

On se retrouve dans deux semaines avec le premier chapitre de la partie Sterek.


	9. Chapter 9

**PARTIE STEREK**

**Résumé:** Stiles a abandonné sa petite ville du sud de la France pour emménager avec son ami Isaac Lahey à Paris. Son rêve étant de devenir auteur, il fait la rencontre d'un des écrivains les plus célèbres de Paris: Derek Hale, avec qui il commencera une histoire d'amour passionnée, mais non sans-problème.

**Note: **Je commence enfin la partie Sterek de cette fanfiction! Je change le rythme de parution à une fois toutes les 2 semaines car les chapitres sont plus longs et que les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps. J'espère que vous aimerez les prochains chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

**CHAPITRE 9**

**28 décembre 1920**

Paris. La plus grande ville de France. Celle de l'amour, de la lumière, symbole du romantisme et de l'élégance. La préférée de beaucoup de gens, et c'est sans doute justifié.

Lorsque Stiles posa le pied sur le quai de la gare, il prit une grand inspiration, comme pour s'imprégner de l'air de sa nouvelle ville. Il était fatigué des nombreuses heures passées dans le train et sa valise était lourde mais il ne ressentait que de l'excitation. Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans la gare, tous plus rapides les uns que les autres. Ils semblaient pressés, regardant leurs montres, marchant très vite, ne faisant pas attention à leur voisin. Stiles se sentait différent, comme un ovni venu d'une autre planète. Il avait l'impression de faire tache au milieu de cet amas de travailleurs pressés. Alors il décida de s'approcher d'un des murs de la gare, pour attendre celui qui était censé lui faire visiter la ville. Ce dernier arriva avec quelques minutes de retard mais ça ne dérangea pas l'adolescent.

Stiles vit arriver une voiture noir avec chauffeur. Celui-ci sorti et s'approcha de la portière pour l'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns bouclés, le costume impeccablement propre.

C'était Isaac Lahey.

Lui et Stiles se connaissaient car Isaac avait longtemps vécu dans la ville de naissance de l'hyperactif. En plus de Scott, ils formaient un trio inséparable mais quelques années auparavant le père d'Isaac avait décidé de déménager à Paris. Ils avaient gardé contact mais ne s'étaient pas revu. Alors lorsque Stiles lui avait envoyé une lettre disant qu'il comptait venir habiter à Paris et qu'ainsi ils pourraient se revoir, Isaac avait directement proposé de le loger. Stiles avait évidemment accepté, il préférait vivre avec son ancien ami dans un endroit vaste et bien placé, que dans un vieil appartement à l'écart de la ville.

-Stiles ! Dit Isaac en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire une accolade amicale. Tu m'as pas manqué toi tu sais ?

Stiles rit devant son attitude à son égard. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça, à se battre, se chamailler devant Scott qui en avaient souvent marre de leurs bagarres.

-Toi non plus ! Il rendit son accolade au jeune homme.

Ils se séparèrent et Stiles pu détailler son ami des yeux. Il avait changé en quelques années, même s'il gardait toujours ce visage d'enfant innocent qu'il arborait déjà à l'époque. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Isaac était loin d'être un enfant innocent.

-Comment vas-tu ? Et ta famille ? Et Scott ? Demanda-t-il en l'emmenant près de la voiture.

-Moi ça va, je suis fatigué à cause du voyage c'est tout. Mon père et Scott vont très bien également, ils te passent le bonjour d'ailleurs.

Isaac acquiesça et lui sourit. Il prit la valise de Stiles pour la mettre à l'arrière de la voiture puis ils montèrent tout deux à l'intérieur. Isaac dit quelques mots au chauffeur et celui-ci démarra.

-Et toi comment tu vas ? S'intéressa Stiles.

Isaac lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. Son père était loin d'être un homme bien, mais il était riche, il avait eu donc accès à de bonnes études qu'il était en train de poursuivre dans le but de devenir avocat. Il s'était fait de très nombreux amis, et lorsqu'il lui raconta qu'il avait de nombreuses connaissance dans le monde de l'édition le regard de Stiles s'illumina.

Il n'était pas monté à Paris juste car il voulait changer d'air. Son but était de faire éditer ses poèmes et nouvelles. Alors savoir qu'Isaac pouvait l'aider le rendit plus heureux que jamais.

Ils continuèrent à discuter sur le reste du chemin et ils finirent pas arriver à l'endroit où Isaac habitait. C'était un immeuble de plusieurs étages, dans le 7e arrondissement. Stiles n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre de devantures, il n'y en avait pas dans sa ville. Il se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y avait encore plus de gens dans la rue qu'à la gare. Tous les hommes portaient des costumes, toutes les femmes des robes et des chapeaux. Ils semblaient tous tellement intéressant, tellement plus que Stiles. Il soupira, se disant qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à ces gens, habillé dans sa chemise blanche à peine repassée et de la même veste qu'il portait depuis des années.

-Viens, je vais te montrer l'appartement, dit Isaac en lui montrant la grande porte d'entrée.

Stiles le suivit après avoir récupéré sa valise. L'entrée de l'immeuble était très grande et Stiles se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait personne.

-Mon père possède l'immeuble, précisa Isaac comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sorti. Il avait sous-estimé la richesse des Lahey à ce qu'il voyait. Il entendit Isaac rire devant son manque de réaction et lui dit de se dépêcher. Ils montèrent au premier étage et lorsque son ami ouvrit la porte, Stiles fut encore une fois sans réaction. L'appartement était immense, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était blanc, quelques meubles en bois venait décorer, tout comme les statues ou les portraits accrochés aux murs.

Stiles s'approcha de la pièce principale après avoir laissé sa valise près de la porte. Il visita par lui-même l'appartement de son ami sans s'inquiéter de sa réaction. Il détailla du regard absolument chaque pièce, chaque fenêtre, chaque endroit intéressant. Il allait vivre là, Stiles n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Le majordome à monté ta valise dans ta chambre qui se trouve à l'étage. Il y a plusieurs salles de bain, mais je ne me sers que d'une donc tu peux choisir celle que tu veux. Tu as déjà vu la cuisine, la salle principale, et tout ce qu'i cet étage donc j'ai rien à ajouter. Le second étage est dédié aux chambres et le troisième est surtout plein de bureaux que j'utilise juste pour écrire de temps en temps, tu peux y aller mais t'y feras rien d'intéressant, annonça Isaac après quelques minutes.

Stiles hocha la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il y avait plusieurs salles de bain.

-Ton père n'utilise aucune pièce ? Demanda-t-il.

Isaac rit avec condescendance.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon père, dit-il, ne laissant échapper aucune tristesse ou mélancolie dans sa voix. Tu peux monter et aller visiter là-haut si tu veux.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et suivit son conseil.

La vue de l'étage supérieur était magnifique. Il neigeait un peu sur Paris, ce qui rendait les toits blancs. Les nuages empêchaient de voir suffisamment loin mais Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus. Il adorait déjà cette ville.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, et fut presque déçu de voir que celle-ci n'était pas aussi grande qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais elle ferait largement l'affaire avec son bureau en bois blanc et son grand lit deux places. Il alla vers sa valise et décida de la vider pour mettre ses vêtements et affaires dans son armoire. Stiles posa quelques photos sur les étagères et beaucoup de ses livres. Il n'avait pas pu les prendre tous et cela l'avait rendu triste, mais c'était ainsi. Il prit également son journal intime et le posa sur son bureau. Ici il n'avait pas besoin de le cacher. Il adorait écrire dedans et cela lui fit bizarre de ne pas avoir à le mettre sous son oreiller pour que son père ne le découvre pas.

Stiles s'assit à son bureau et décida d'écrire une lettre à son père pour lui faire savoir qu'il était arrivé et que tout allait bien. Il savait que sa vie d'avant allait lui manquer, que les premiers jours allaient être durs, mais être avec Isaac le rassurait. D'ailleurs il se demanda combien de temps il accepterait que Stiles occupe une partie de son appartement sans payer. Mais il comptait bien ne pas rester longtemps, se trouver une aussi belle habitation pour qu'il puisse y vivre et réaliser ses rêves.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Stiles décida d'aller visiter Paris par lui-même. Il y avait des grandes chances qu'il se perde s'il allait trop loin donc il ne s'éloigna pas plus de quelques rues. Il acheta du pain, prit un café, tenta de se situer et failli se perdre plusieurs fois mais réussit tout de même à retrouver l'appartement d'Isaac.<p>

Il n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation.

Stiles s'était levé tôt, comme à son habitude et n'avait donc pas vu Isaac avant d'aller se balader. Il le croisa dans la cuisine en rentrant.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda le futur avocat en se servant un café.

-Très bien, répondit Stiles.

Il posa le pain sur la table et s'assit pour lire le journal posé devant lui. Isaac s'assit en face lui à son tour. Un silence s'installa durant lequel Stiles ne put qu'entendre les coups de cuillère mélangeant le café d'Isaac et frappant contre les parois de la tasse. Après quelques secondes, le jeune bouclé bu une gorgée de café et brisa le silence.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda-t-il à la surprise de Stiles.

Le jeune hyperactif replia son journal en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, absolument rien. Pourquoi ?

Isaac sourit légèrement. Il avait prévu quelques choses pour Stiles et cela mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-J'ai une idée, annonça-t-il.

Il attrapa le journal des mains de Stiles pour le feuilleter. Il l'ouvrit à une page et le présenta au jeune homme on pointant son doigt sur un article accompagnée d'une photo.

-Tu vois cet homme ? C'est l'héritier d'une des grandes fortunes de Paris, et le nouvel auteur à suivre.

Stiles fronça à nouveau les sourcils et regarda l'article d'un air suspicieux. Il n'arrivait pas à voir la photo car Isaac l'en empêchait avec sa main.

-Et alors ?

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel en perdant son sourire.

-Et alors ce soir il est invité à une fête, et nous le sommes aussi. Enfin _je_ le suis, toi tu m'accompagnes.

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir. Ce dernier le comprit et décida de préciser son idée.

-Je vois que le matin tu n'es pas au maximum de tes performances intellectuelles...Ce soir je te le présente, tu lui montres ce que tu écris et il pourras t'aider s'il trouve que tu en vaux la peine. C'est une bonne idée ,non ?

Stiles semblait toujours perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que cet...homme dont je ne connais même pas le nom va vouloir m'aider ?

-On se connaît depuis longtemps lui et moi, et il a quelques dettes à me régler. D'accord, il est loin d'être l'homme le plus chaleureux de France, et lorsqu'il s'énerve ça peut très vite mal tourner mais il a énormément de contacts. C'est un atout majeur dans ta quête de la célébrité Stiles.

Isaac fini par enlever sa main du journal et Stiles pu enfin mettre un visage sur l'homme dont ils étaient en train de parler. La photo était en noir et blanc, et était vraiment petite si bien que le jeune homme ne put que distinguer quelques traits de son visage. Il semblait en effet froid et dur. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de le rencontrer mais Isaac avait peut-être raison, il pourrait l'aider. S'il acceptait bien sûr.

-C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

Isaac se releva et bu une dernière gorgée de café avant de poser sa tasse dans l'évier et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

-Derek Hale, dit-il avant de monter à l'étage et de laisser Stiles seul dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>-Tu es sûr que ça ne fait pas trop ? Demanda Stiles à Isaac qui semblait en avoir marre de l'entendre poser des questions sans arrêt.<p>

-Oui, je te l'ai dis 15 fois, c'est très bien.

Il y avait peu de gens dans la rue, la nuit était tombée sur Paris et la fête battait son plein comme chaque samedi soir, mais le froid empêchait même les plus motivés de rester dehors. La plupart se trouvaient dans des bars ou chez eux. Stiles et Isaac, quant à eux, s'étaient préparés pour aller à la fête dont Isaac avait parlé dans la matinée. Il avait fallu à Stiles de très longues minutes pour choisir la façon dont il allait s'habiller, puis devant le spectacle triste que l'adolescent offrait, Isaac lui avait prêté un costume.

Évidemment Stiles n'avait pas de vêtements de soirée, il n'était sorti que très peu lorsqu'il habitait encore chez son père. Et puis Isaac était loin d'être en manque de costumes-cravates, son dressing en possédait énormément. Heureusement ils faisaient tout deux la même taille, le plus dur avait été pour Stiles de choisir une couleur qui « faisait ressortir ses yeux » comme il le disait si bien. Il avait finalement opté pour un noir et blanc avec une cravate, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

-Tu les as prévenu que je venais au fait ? Demanda Stiles, avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne rentrent dans la salle réservée pour la fête.

La soirée, qui était en réalité plus une sorte de gala, se déroulait dans une immense salle possédant de très grande fenêtre s'ouvrant sur le centre de Paris. Elle était décorée d'une façon plutôt simple, quelques ornements dorées sur les murs, des tableaux accrochés à certains endroits, des statues déposés à d'autres. Un immense lustre en cristal surplombait le centre de la pièce où se trouvaient déjà de nombreux invités tous mieux habillés les uns que les autres. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un orchestre composé d'une demi-douzaine de musiciens qui jouaient de la musique classique qui allait bien avec l'ambiance élégante de la scène.

-Non. Pourquoi devrais-je prévenir que j'amène un invité ? Ils m'ont demandé de venir après-tout, si je veux inviter dix personnes avec moi j'en ai le droit, répondit Isaac en enlevant le large manteau qu'il portait pour le donner à un majordome.

Stiles resta un instant étonné par la réponse d'Isaac. La confiance en lui qu'il affichait le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il en ai jamais eu autant. Évidemment il avait toujours été du genre à faire des blagues pour se vanter et à parfois prendre les gens de haut, mais jamais à ce point là. Il arrêta de penser à cela et suivit son ami après s'être également séparé de son manteau. Il franchi le pas de la grande porte qui était déjà ouverte pour rentrer dans la salle de bal qu'il voyait déjà depuis l'entrée.

Le jeune homme détailla des yeux chacun des invités, essayant de reconnaître certains visages. Malheureusement, à part Isaac il ne connaissait absolument personne. Il commençait à se sentir un peu à part, comme s'il ne devait pas être là. Il se retourna vers son ami qui lui souriait et essayait de le déstresser.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Je vais te présenter à certain de mes amis, dit-il avant de se tourner vers un serveur, de prendre deux coupes de champagnes et d'en tendre une à Stiles.

Le jeune hyperactif acquiesça et prit une gorgée de champagne. Peut-être que l'alcool allait l'aider à calmer la douleur qu'il avait dans le bas du ventre, dû à l'angoisse. D'habitude Stiles ne stressait pas lorsqu'il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes, il avait confiance en lui et adorait voir de nouveaux visages. Pourtant ce soir-là il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il détestait se sentir comme ça.

Isaac se détourna de lui et commença à s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce où se trouvaient un groupe d'homme qui semblaient tous plus âgés. Stiles hésita à le suivre mais décida de le faire pour ne pas rester seul.

-Bonsoir ! S'exclama Isaac en tendant la main vers un des hommes puis en serrant celles des quatre autres.

-Lahey ! Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Dit un d'entre eux, la trentaine, les cheveux grisonnants, un cigare à la bouche et une coupe de champagne à la main.

-Oui j'en ai bien conscience, j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps.

-Tu prends toujours des cours de droits ? Demanda un autre plus jeune

-Absolument, j'aurai mon diplôme d'ici quelques mois.

Isaac semblait totalement à l'aise en face de ces cinq hommes qui faisaient bizarrement peur à Stiles. Peur dans le sens où leurs vêtements, leur postures, la façon dont ils parlaient, montraient qu'ils étaient influents. Très influents. Mais il était incapable de mettre des noms sur leurs visages.

-Mon offre tient encore d'ailleurs, Isaac, mon bureau est toujours ouvert et ce serait un honneur d'accueillir un Lahey comme nouvel avocat, précisa l'homme qui semblait le plus vieux.

Isaac lui sourit et acquiesça. Puis il se tourna va son ami et s'exclama :

-Mais quel impoli je suis ! Je ne vous ai pas présenté !

Il tendit le bras vers Stiles pour l'obliger à s'avancer plus vers les hommes. Il se senti minuscule, et il ne su d'abord pas quoi dire face aux regards curieux qu'ils posaient sur lui. Mais Isaac prit la parole avant qu'il ai pu à peine ouvrir la bouche.

-Voici Stiles Stilinski, il vient d'arriver à Paris.

Les sourcils se haussèrent chez trois des hommes tandis que les deux autres ne faisaient que fixer le jeune homme comme s'ils jugeaient Stiles jusque dans son âme.

-Ah ? Et comment trouvez-vous la ville ? Demanda le plus jeune, qui était quand même de quelques années plus âgés que lui.

-Très belle, et très grande. C'est un peu dur de s'habituer, dit Stiles en tentant de monter une assurance qu'il n'avait pas.

Les hommes sourirent et il se senti un peu plus à l'aise.

-J'ai l'ambition de faire de Stiles quelqu'un d'important, précisa Isaac, le disant comme s'ils étaient tous dans la confidence.

Stiles se tourna vers son ami, un air étonné collé au visage. Il se senti rougir mais essaya de garder son calme de son mieux.

-Isaac aurait-il un protégé ? Fit l'un des hommes qui n'avaient pas encore parler.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés se mit à rire avant de boire un peu de champagne.

-Non, je ne compte pas le faire moi-même. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Stiles commença à se sentir vexer de les entendre parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là mais n'osa pas intervenir.

-Qui ça ? S'intéressa le plus jeune qui n'avait toujours pas de nom.

-Quelqu'un ayant plus d'expérience que moi, dit Isaac, sans vraiment répondre.

Puis il leva son verre vers eux en penchant la tête avec un sourire presque forcé pour les saluer. Il se retourna vers Stiles et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe de personnes pour se retrouver au milieu de la pièce.

-Ces hommes sont des serpents, ils tentent de mettre la main sur la fortune de mon père depuis des années, et ils attendent depuis qu'ils ont appris que je me lançais dans le droit pour faire de moi leur larbin. Ils pensent pouvoir se servir de moi et de mon argent, mais crois moi ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire, dit Isaac en faisant un sourire en coin.

Stiles fut presque choqué par cette déclaration. Ils semblaient pourtant amis, presque proches en discutant. Était-ce cela Paris ? Un monde d'hypocrites ? Il ne su pas quoi dire alors il ne répondit rien.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui. Durant leur discussion la salle s'était remplie, pourtant il ne reconnaissait toujours personne. La musique jouait plus fort, il arrivait à entendre certaines brides de conversation, certains rire de la part de femmes non loin de lui. Il se sentait toujours autant en décalage avec son environnement mais tenta de faire bonne figure. Il se tourna et prit une nouvelle coupe de champagne à un serveur et alors qu'il allait poser une question à Isaac il sentit comme un changement dans l'atmosphère. Elle s'était refroidie car quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qui rentrait, et remarqua qu'un couloir s'était ouvert parmi les invités, comme pour laisser passer le nouvel arrivant. Stiles se décala pour se fondre dans la masse, voyant qu'Isaac faisait cela.

-Et voilà arriver le Grand Prince, murmura Isaac suffisamment fort pour que Stiles puisse l'entendre.

Il se demanda de qui il parlait puis réussi à le voir.

Il s'avançait, la tête haute, un autre homme à ses côtés, plus vieux. Il portait un costume noir avec un nœud papillon, une barbe de trois jours pourtant taillée parfaitement, des cheveux noir bien coiffés, le regard percent. Il ne perdait pas de temps à regarder les invités, il s'avançait dans la pièce sous les murmures, n'y prêtant pas attention.

-C'est Derek Hale ? Demanda Stiles à Isaac, n'arrivant pas à détacher les yeux de lui.

-Oui, dit-il avec un léger rire. Il a toujours eu le don de faire de grandes entrées comme tu peux le voir.

En effet, Stiles avait remarqué qu'il ne se la jouait pas discrète. Sans attendre plus, Isaac s'éloigna un peu de son ami pour se mettre en face des deux hommes dans l'allée qui s'était formé et tandis les bras vers lui.

-Derek ! S'exclama-t-il.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et s'approcha d'Isaac qui avait baissé les bras.

-Isaac, dit Derek d'une voix grave et posée.

-Tu aimes faire des entrées remarquées, comme toujours, fit-il remarquer.

Derek garda un visage impassible, observant Isaac de ses yeux verts.

-Que veux-tu, Peter tient arriver toujours en retard quand les portes sont fermés.

Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils en se demandant qui était Peter. Puis il devina que c'était l'homme qui s'était tenu à ses côtés quelques minutes auparavant. Il détailla Derek des yeux, voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. La photo du journal ne lui avait pas rendu justice, c'était certain. Il était très élégant, et portait une classe et une confiance en soi encore plus appuyée que les personnes qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Tout le monde dans la salle semblait le connaître, c'était sans doute cela d'être le nouvel auteur à succès. Stiles entendait des murmures et le nom de « Hale » prononcé plusieurs fois.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant à percevoir quelques conversations, il sentit la main d'Isaac se poser sur son épaule.

-Je te présente Stiles Stilinski, dit Isaac.

Le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise face au regard critique que lui adressa Derek.

-Enchanté, répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Stiles fut presque vexé de voir si peu de considération à son égard.

-De même.

Isaac et lui continuèrent leur conversation, et Stiles tenta de la suivre mais n'y réussi pas à cause du bruit environnent et du fait que les deux hommes parlaient extrêmement bas, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendu. Après plusieurs minutes et une coupe de champagne, Isaac fit signe à Stiles de le suivre, et les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, pour aller dans une salle secondaire. C'était en réalité un bureau, possédant de nombreuses étagères où étaient entreposés des dossiers et des livres qui n'avaient sans doute pas été ouverts depuis très longtemps. Stiles se demanda pourquoi cette salle existait.

Derek s'approcha d'un des murs de la pièce où se trouvaient une sorte de petit placard, l'ouvrit et en sortit un verre. Il retourna à côté de bureau en bois et versa un peu du contenu d'une bouteille se trouvant dessus dans son verre.

-Comment va ton père au fait ? Demanda-t-il à Isaac en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

-Il va bien. Enfin j'imagine, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, répondit le jeune homme.

Derek baissa les yeux vers son verre. Il fit tourner lentement le liquide à l'intérieur d'un air pensif puis prit une gorgée.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Lorsque je serai à court d'argent je trouverai un moyen de le ramener, continua Isaac avec un sourire.

Stiles se demanda comment la relation entre Isaac et son père avait pu se détériorer à ce point. Évidemment ils avaient toujours eu des problèmes de famille, sa mère était morte et il avait été élevé par son père uniquement, comme Stiles. Mais le jeune hyperactif et son père s'étaient toujours bien entendu, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Lahey. On racontait que la relation entre Isaac et son père était très tendu, qu'il avait plusieurs fois été jeté dehors lorsque le père et le fils se disputaient. Il était possible, voire probable, que ce soit arrivé plus souvent depuis leur arrivé à Paris. Ça expliquerait la froideur de leur relation.

-Ces fêtes sont grotesques, dit Derek avec un soupir pour changer de sujet.

Isaac acquiesça. Si Derek n'aimait pas ce genre de soirées que faisait-il là ? Et n'était-ce pas étrange de quitter la fête pour aller se cacher dans une autre pièce juste après être arrivé ? Stiles s'inquiéta du fait que des gens allaient peut-être remarquer leur absence.

Au moment où il eu cette pensée, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un serveur qui vint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Isaac. Il se recula ensuite et sorti de la pièce.

-Je vous laisse quelque minutes, je reviens, dit Isaac sans donner plus d'explication avant de quitter la salle et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Stiles fixa quelques secondes la porte en bois close. Il l'avait laissé seul avec un parfait inconnu ! Il sentit le stress monter peu à peu en lui et se retourna vers Derek qui ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit d'abord quoi que ce soit, puis Stiles en eu assez du malaise environnent et brisa le silence.

-Vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fêtes ? Demanda-t-il, du voix faussement détachée.

Derek lui lança un regard qui glaça le sang de Stiles.

-Non, dit-il fermement.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme très loquace.

-Alors que faîtes-vous là? Tenta Stiles, même s'il savait qu'il devrait se taire.

-Mon oncle m'a obligé à venir.

Sa voix faisait froid dans le dos de Stiles. Il avait l'impression que Derek allait lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel instant pour lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. C'était comme se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'un prédateur redoutable.

-Et toi que fais-tu là ? Demanda Derek, ce qui étonna Stiles.

-Isaac m'a obligé à venir. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me « présenter à ses amis » mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir aucun d'entre eux n'est vraiment son ami, répondit-il.

Derek prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Son verre était presque vide mais il ne s'en resservi pas un autre. Il ne fit que fixer Stiles. Ce dernier se racla la gorge pour se donner plus de contenance. Peut-être qu'Isaac les avait laissé seul pour que Stiles lui parle de son ambition de devenir écrivain ? C'était sans doute de Derek dont il parlait comme d'un nouveau protecteur aux cinq hommes. C'était le bon moment pour que Stiles fasse ses preuves et puisse montrer à son ami qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

-En réalité il voulait surtout me présenter à vous, dit-il doucement, comme pour faire passer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Derek haussa les sourcils, sans sourire. Il semblait juste étonné d'entendre ça, et regarda Stiles d'un air hautain qui énerva le jeune homme.

-Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix plus concernée.

Stiles hésita quelques instants, la peur de la réponse future de Derek le prit au ventre.

-Car il pense que mes écrits pourraient vous intéresser, dit-il avec courage.

Derek ne répondit rien, il regarda Stiles dans les yeux. Le jeune homme essaya de soutenir son regard, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas intimidé. Enfin, si, il l'était, il ne voulait juste pas le laisser voir. Leur échange silencieux dura quelques secondes, puis Derek posa son verre derrière lui, et s'approcha de Stiles toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Le plus jeune eu le réflexe de se reculer mais resta à sa place, sans bouger. Derek s'approcha tellement près de Stiles qu'il pu presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il du lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentait inférieur face à ces yeux verts qui donnaient l'impression de voir et de connaître tout de lui.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Stiles en fut vexé mais ne pu soutenir le regard de Derek plus longtemps, il baissa les yeux. Son aîné fini par s'éloigner de lui pour s'approcher de la porte et avant qu'il n'ai pu poser la main sur la poignée, Stiles s'énerva.

-Vous ne comptez même pas me lire ? J'ai fais tout ce chemin pour rien ?

Derek retourna le visage vers lui, son regard s'était assombrit.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te lire, dis moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que les autres ? Tu n'es pas le seul à chercher mon aide sache-le.

Stiles chercha quelques secondes une réponse qui vaille la peine d'être dite. Il jouait peut-être son avenir pendant cette conversation. Il _fallait_ qu'il convainque Derek de l'aider.

-Je...J'ai du talent, et je le sais. Si vous ne m'aidez pas vous risquez peut-être de passer à côté d'un excellent écrivain qui pourrait vous rapporter beaucoup. S'il vous plaît, prenez au moins le temps de lire certains de mes essais, vous ne serez pas déçu.

Il ne savait pas si c'était suffisant, si Derek allait se laisser apitoyer par ça. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personnes qui acceptaient les « s'il vous plaît ». Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement, à mesure que Derek prenait du temps à répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'homme en face de lui, c'était perturbant.

-Tu as confiance en toi. Peut-être trop.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait sourire ou s'excuser.

Derek retrouva un visage neutre et s'approcha à nouveau de Stiles, mais resta cette fois à une distance respectable.

-Envoi moi un de tes essais, je le lirai peut-être, fini-il par dire.

Le cœur de Stiles retrouva son calme, et le stress quitta son corps. Il fut tenté de pousser un profond soupir mais se retint. Il acquiesça à la place en souriant légèrement.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Derek ouvrit la porte sans même lui dire au revoir, mais avant de quitter la pièce il lui lança un dernier regard suivi d'une phrase :

-Et ne me vouvoie pas, j'ai 23 ans, pas 40.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

**5 février 1921**

_3 janvier 1921_

_Nous voilà donc dans la nouvelle année. J'ai fais la fête avec Isaac le 31 au soir, et ce fut une mauvaise idée. J'ai bu. Beaucoup trop. Mais ce fut une belle soirée, pleine de gens que je ne connaissais absolument pas mais qui semblaient tous être très amis avec Isaac. Enfin, « ami » est un bien grand mot quand on prête plus attention aux relations que partagent vraiment ces gens. Ils sont tous hypocrites, ne pensent qu'à l'argent, à faire la fête. Ils ne veulent que devenir célèbre et se faire un nom dans la société. Je trouve cela triste, même si je dois avouer que l'être ne me déplairait pas. _

_Mon père et Scott me manquent. Nous avons parlé par lettres, mais ne pas les avoir à mes côtés est assez dur à supporter. Scott m'a dit qu'il essayerait de trouver un moyen de passer me voir, pour ainsi revoir Isaac également. Je me sens seul ici._

_Hier, Isaac a envoyé une de mes nouvelles à Derek Hale, comme ce que j'avais promis de faire à la fête où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cet homme est très énervant et terrifiant, Isaac ne m'avait pas prévenu à propos de ça. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver le courage d'aller le revoir pour avoir son avis sur mes écrits, cela risque de mal tourner. Mal tourner pour moi car je vais sans doute m'énerver et il est certain que je ne fais pas le poids contre Derek. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va en penser, peut-être va-t-il trouver que je n'ai pas de talent et que je devrais retourner dans le sud pour devenir jardinier ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors peut-être va-t-il me dire que j'ai un talent fou et que j'ai toutes les chances de me faire éditer. _

_Seul le temps nous le dira._

_10 janvier 1921_

_Cela va bientôt faire un mois que je suis arrivé à Paris, le temps passe étonnement vite. J'ai rencontré énormément de gens, et je commence à me souvenir de leurs noms et eux du miens. Je trouve ça vraiment bien, j'aime rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. _

_Je n'ai toujours pas rencontré le père d'Isaac, il ne vient jamais voir son fils ni prendre des nouvelles, ce que je trouve étrange. Isaac n'en parle jamais, même si je sais qu'il lui manque. Je le sens, je le vois quand je parle du miens, quand il voit les lettres que je reçois. Mon père me manque également, malheureusement il ne compte pas venir à Paris me voir, il dit qu'il a beaucoup trop de travail chez nous. Je le comprend, même si ça me rend triste. Scott quant à lui m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'il passerait dès qu'il aura le temps, j'ai hâte de le revoir. Il m'a parlé d'une jeune fille qu'il a rencontré, elle s'appelle Allison je crois. Il me l'a décrite comme étant magnifique, intelligente, drôle, aventurière, forte...Elle semble être parfaite pour lui, et je suis réellement heureux de voir qu'il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Moi je ne pense pas à ça. Je sais que je devrais, mais parmi toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontré aucune ne m'intéresse vraiment._

_Aujourd'hui je suis censé aller voir les Hale. Isaac m'a presque ordonné de le faire. Il m'a dit « Va voir Derek, dit lui que je t'envoie rechercher le dossier qu'il devait me rendre depuis plusieurs jours et que c'est urgent. Comme ça, tu pourras en même temps lui demander s'il a lu ta nouvelle et ce qu'il en pense ». J'ai l'impression d'être un larbin à son service parfois, il m'envoie à la laverie, chercher du pain, envoyer des lettres importantes...Mais je ne me plains pas, après tout il me permet de vivre à ses frais depuis plusieurs semaines, donc c'est juste. Au moins je n'ai pas à faire le ménage._

_J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que Derek a à me dire, et j'ai en même temps peur. Notamment à cause de ce qu'Isaac a ajouté : « Et ne prend pas mal ce qu'il pourrait te dire, évite de te montrer trop sarcastique à son égard, il n'aime pas vraiment ça » je vais donc devoir éviter d'être moi-même durant notre entretien. Espérons que tout ce passera bien._

Stiles termina d'écrire et rangea son journal. Il se leva et descendit dans le salon pour y découvrir Isaac assis sur le canapé, entouré de feuilles et de plusieurs tasses de café. Lorsqu'il le vit descendre, le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Près à aller dans la tanières des loups ? Demanda-t-il, faisant référence aux Hale.

Stiles acquiesça, ne voulant pas montrer le stress qui commençait à monter peu à peu en lui.

-Si tu te montres respectueux tout ira bien.

Le jeune homme de 19 ans leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Il était respectueux, envers tout le monde. Enfin presque tout le monde.

-Ça par exemple, lever les yeux au ciel, évite de le faire, dit Isaac en reprenant une gorgée de café.

Stiles se retourna vers le mur pour à nouveau arborer un air désabusé sans qu'Isaac ne puisse le voir. Oui, bon, Stiles savait qu'il pouvait se montrer parfois, souvent, impertinent et énervant. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, ses remarques sarcastiques et ses expressions lassées faisaient parties de lui.

Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller accomplir sa mission et se prépara à sortir. En arrivant en bas, il demanda au chauffeur d'Isaac de l'emmener à la demeure des Hales qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de Paris. Stiles n'y était jamais allé, mais Isaac lui avait dit que c'était un grand manoir près d'une foret. Il pensa qu'en effet Derek avait bien l'air d'être quelqu'un vivant dans un manoir près d'une foret. Après une dizaine de minutes la voiture fini par traverser un grand portail en fer et s'arrêta près de la fontaine se trouvant près de l'immense porte d'entrée du manoir.

-Vous êtes arrivé Monsieur Stilinski, dit le chauffeur.

Stiles le remercia en se disant qu'il adorait être appelé « Monsieur Stilinski » et sortit de la voiture. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à monter les marches le séparant de la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un œil à la maison et ne fut même pas étonné de voir qu'elle faisait la taille de l'immeuble des Lahey. Il se demanda combien de personnes pouvaient vivre dans une aussi grande habitation, plus d'une dizaine sans doute.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un homme ne vienne lui ouvrir.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Il semblait âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, chauve, le regard menaçant, la voix assurée ce qui mit Stiles mal à l'aise.

-Je viens voir Derek Hale, répondit-il.

L'homme l'examina de haut en bas, les lèvres pincés. Stiles commença à avoir les mains moites face à cette situation.

-C'est bon Gérard, tu peux le laisser rentrer, dit une voix forte venu de l'intérieur de la maison.

Le dénommé Gérard lança un dernier regard perçant à Stiles et finit par s'écarter pour le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur.

La porte donnait sur une grande salle, où se trouvait deux escaliers en marbres qui permettaient de monter sur un balcon immense à l'intérieur de la maison. Là haut, se trouvait un homme en smoking noir portant un verre qui regardait Stiles sans dire un mot. Ça n'était pas Derek.

-Tu cherches Derek ? Demanda l'homme en s'approchant d'un des escaliers.

-Oui, je viens récupérer un dossier important, dit Stiles en se tortillant les mains.

L'homme finit par descendre de son piédestal et Stiles put enfin reconnaître la personne avec laquelle il parlait. Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek. Il ne l'avait vu qu'à peine quelques secondes durant la fête et ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés mais il se souvenait parfaitement du visage de l'homme. Surtout de son petit air supérieur qu'il avait également à ce moment là. Il fixa Stiles d'un regard perçant et avec un sourire en coin.

-Il doit être quelque part dans la maison, ou dans le jardin, je ne sais pas. Je ne fais pas trop attention à ce que fais mon neveu en réalité, expliqua Peter.

Stiles baissa les yeux à ces paroles. Il soupira presque mais se retint.

-Je peux peut-être t'offrir un verre ? Proposa-t-il.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux devant la proposition. Peter ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de bien, la façon dont il regardait Stiles le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et le sourire de prédateur qu'il arborait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ils ressemblait à son neveu, l'arrogance en plus.

-Je ne sais pas si boire est une bonne idée...dit Stiles pour se trouver une excuse.

-Mais si, vient donc, répliqua Peter en s'approchant de lui.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, comme s'il s'appropriait le jeune homme. Il fit un signe à Gérard qui se trouvait non loin d'eux et ils allèrent dans le salon qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. Peter lâcha l'épaule de Stiles et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, écartant les bras pour les mettre sur le dossier. Il tenait toujours son verre qui était presque vide.

-Assied toi, dit-il, presque comme un ordre.

Stiles, qui était encore plus mal à l'aise, fini par s'asseoir à ses côtés, le dos droit et crispé comme si le canapé était fait de piques. Gérard fini par revenir et donna un verre à Stiles, tandis qu'il remplissait celui de Peter. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de boire, en fait il voulait surtout rentrer chez lui, mais avait trop peur pour dire quoi ce que ce soit.

-Alors, tu viens rechercher un dossier ?

Stiles se racla la gorge.

-Oui c'est ça. Pour Isaac Lahey.

Peter haussa les sourcils à ces mots.

-Isaac ? Ah ce bon vieux Lahey, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis bien longtemps, dit-il avec nostalgie.

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et Stiles fit de même. C'était du whisky. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il fit tourner son verre entre ses mains.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard, fit remarquer Peter après quelques secondes de silence.

C'était bien la toute première fois de la vie de Stiles qu'il entendait cette phrase. Il faillit rire mais se retint.

-Je le suis énormément en réalité, j'essaye juste de ne pas trop le montrer pour ne pas être énervant, dit-il pour se justifier.

Il ne savait pas si c'était la bonne réponse, ou s'il aurait du trouver autre chose à dire. En tout cas cela fit rire Peter. Ce dernier se redressa pour pouvoir se mettre plus proche de Stiles.

-Tu es là uniquement pour venir chercher un dossier ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Peter plissa des yeux en posant cette question, comme s'il savait déjà la réponse mais qu'il voulait que Stiles l'avoue. Il hésita à répondre honnêtement. Parfois il avait l'impression d'être trop honnête envers les gens, eux qui semblaient mentir pour tout et n'importe. Stiles ne mentait que lorsque cela lui rapportait quelque chose, pas simplement pour le plaisir.

-Non, répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Il avait répondu à sa question, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, mais il sentait le regard de Peter l'obliger à parler.

-J'ai...donné une de mes nouvelles à Derek et j'espérais avoir son avis aujourd'hui.

Peter en fut bouche-bée. Il le fixa avec une expression étonnée, comme s'il avait entendu quelque de totalement impossible.

-Il a accepté de te lire ? Sans rien en échange ? Derek Hale ?

Cette fois, Stiles plissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Peter trouvait que cela était aussi étonnant. Il arrivait souvent que des auteurs confirmés lisent les travaux de débutants pour les aider, il s'était dit que Derek l'avait déjà fait pour beaucoup d'autres. Il semblait que non.

-Oui, c'est si étrange que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Peter, qui avait les yeux ouverts comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, fini par récupérer une expression neutre mais ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Étrange est un euphémisme, il n'a jamais excepté de faire ça pour quoi que ce soit avant toi.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou non. Peter pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour observer plus profondément le jeune homme.

-Tu dois avoir quelque chose de spécial, murmura-t-il...

Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas intimider et se retourna vers lui pour soutenir son regard et lui lança le même sourire que lui.

-Il faut croire, dit-il sur le même ton.

Alors que les deux hommes se trouvaient dans une batailles de regards ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et finirent par détourner les yeux pour regarder qui venait d'entrer.

C'était Derek. Et il semblait plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

En le voyant arriver, Peter se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, puis se retourna vers Stiles qui s'était également levé après avoir posé son verre sur la table basse. Il lui sourit et tendit son verre comme pour lui dire au revoir.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire ta connaissance Stiles.

Puis il quitta la pièce et Stiles se retrouva seul avec Derek qui le fixait d'un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Le jeune homme prit mal ce manque de politesse et s'approcha de lui en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, je viens rechercher un dossier que tu dois à Isaac. J'aime beaucoup ton manque de politesse par ailleurs.

Derek soupira et regarda Stiles comme s'il l'avait énormément déçu. Il semblait fatigué et énervé. Il se retourna en faisant un signe de la main au jeune homme pour qu'il le suive, ce qu'il fit. Il montèrent à l'étage par les escaliers où se trouvait Peter quelques minutes auparavant et Derek l'emmena dans un bureau où étaient entassés des centaines de feuilles et dossiers.

-C'est très bien rangé, fit remarquer Stiles ironiquement.

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Isaac au sujet de ses remarques sarcastiques, que cela risquait d'énerver Derek et _qu'il ne voulait pas le voir énerver_. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était comme si la totalité de son corps le poussait à le provoquer au travers de répliques cinglantes.

Il vit Derek s'approcher du bureau, déplacer certains dossiers pour finalement en sortir un qu'il ouvrit pour vérifier si c'était le bon. Il le tendit ensuite à Stiles, le visage toujours aussi sombre.

-Voilà tu peux t'en aller.

Il ne dit rien de plus et quitta la pièce sous le regard outré de Stiles. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et le suivit. Il finit par le retrouver sur le balcon.

-Attend, Derek ! S'écria-t-il.

Derek se retourna vers lui, le regard désabusé, en soupirant. Il leva les sourcils comme pour autoriser Stiles à parler.

-As-tu...lu ce que j'ai écris ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Derek ne dit d'abord rien, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre présente de l'autre côté du balcon. Elle était immense et donnait sur le jardin des Hale. Il finit par reposer son regard sur Stiles après quelques secondes et commença à s'approcher du jeune homme d'un air menaçant. Le cœur du jeune hyperactif se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que Derek le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ils finirent par se retrouver à à peine quelques dizaines de centimètres de distance, le regard vert foncé de Derek toujours posé sur Stiles.

-Tu ne me foutras donc jamais la paix ?

Sa voix était encore plus profonde et grave qu'auparavant. Stiles en eu un frisson, il se sentait en danger, comme s'il était allé trop loin et qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Derek le fasse passer par dessus la barrière du balcon à leur gauche. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Derek prit une grande inspiration comme pour montrer son exaspération et reprit la parole à la surprise de Stiles :

-Oui j'ai lu ce que tu as écris.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux, un sourire d'espoir au visage, son cœur battant encore plus vite. Il attendit que Derek continue, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en pensait, mais celui-ci laissa planer le suspens quelque secondes de plus.

-Et qu'en penses-tu ? Fini par demander Stiles.

Et pour la première fois depuis que les deux hommes se connaissaient, Stiles cru apercevoir les commissures de la bouche de Derek se soulever en un très léger sourire qui disparu aussitôt. Le regard du plus vieux se fit moins sombre, comme s'il avait arrêté de vouloir faire peur à Stiles en l'intimidant.

-Je pense que tu ne m'avais pas menti, dit-il.

Stiles plissa les yeux en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Tu as plus de talent que je ne l'avais imaginé, précisa Derek sous les yeux de Stiles qui se mirent à briller.

La pression retomba des épaules du jeune homme et il put enfin respirer normalement. Il laissa échapper un « ouf » sans s'en rendre compte.

-Donc tu aimes ? Voulu savoir Stiles, même s'il s'imaginait que c'était le cas il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et fini par se reculer.

-Disons que je m'attendais à pire, et que je n'ai pas été déçu.

Stiles sourit franchement face aux paroles de Derek. Il était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, et que ce qu'il avait écrit plaisait à Derek. En réalité, le petit numéro de celui qui avait confiance en soit dont il avait fait preuve lors de leur première rencontre était totalement faux. Stiles était terrifié par l'idée que ce qu'il écrivait ne soit pas suffisamment bon.

-Arrête de sourire comme un idiot, dit Derek d'un ton menaçant.

Stiles essaya de faire de son mieux pour faire ce qu'il disait mais en était incapable. Derek finit par lever les yeux au ciel à nouveau et tourna le dos à Stiles pour descendre les escaliers.

-Du coup, que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda le plus jeune en le suivant.

-Tu rentres chez toi, je trouverai le moyen de te recontacter, répondit Derek sans lui lancer un regard de plus avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Stiles se retrouva seul dans l'entrée, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de suivre le conseil de Derek et de rentrer chez Isaac.

* * *

><p>Environ deux semaines plus tard, Stiles reçu une lettre de la part des Hale. Elle avait été écrite à la main, et était signée du nom de Derek. Il lui disait qu'il devait se rendre à son manoir, dès qu'il le pouvait, sans donner plus d'information sur la nature de leur future rencontre. Stiles se disait bien que cela avait à voir avec le texte qu'il lui avait envoyé, et il espérait que ce que Derek allait lui dire étaient de bonnes nouvelles.<p>

Pendant les deux semaines, durant lesquelles il avait attendu que Derek le recontacte, il avait beaucoup écrit et commencé à chercher un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de qualification, même si, s'il en avait envie, il pourrait sans doute rentrer à l'école de droit comme Isaac. Mais il était loin d'en avoir envie. Le droit ne lui avait jamais plus, tout comme tout les autres métiers qu'on lui avait proposé. Ce que lui voulait faire, c'était écrire. Alors il faisait ça, du matin au soir. Il écrivit des poèmes, de nouvelles idées de roman, des ébauches de nouvelles qui pouvaient peut-être mener à quelque chose de plus long...Il se disait qu'il avait énormément de chance qu'Isaac ne lui demande pas de loyer.

Stiles se rendit donc au manoir des Hale grâce à la voiture d'Isaac. Il alla frapper à la porte et ne fut pas vraiment heureux de revoir le visage froid de Gérard. Le vieil homme le fit entrer en lui disant d'aller à l'étage, car c'était là que se trouvait Derek. Stiles grimpa donc les escaliers, ne sachant pas où se trouvait Derek il partit à sa recherche. Il essaya d'abord le bureau dans lequel ils étaient déjà allés mais n'y trouva rien. Il décida donc d'ouvrir toutes les portes du couloir dans lequel il était en se disant qu'ainsi, il finirait forcément par voir Derek.

Il essaya la porte la plus proche, frappa avant d'entrer puis, n'ayant pas de réponse, il ouvrit. Il tomba sur une chambre, immense, un lit deux places se trouvant près de la fenêtre qui était fermée. Stiles retourna dans le couloir pour tenter une autre pièce mais eut le même résultat. La troisième porte fut celle d'une salle de bain qui faisait la taille du salon que son père et lui partageaient lorsqu'il habitait encore avec lui. Il finit enfin par trouver une pièce dont il entendit une réponse après avoir frappé. Stiles entra au « oui ? » qui venait de l'intérieur et put enfin voir Derek.

Il était dans sa chambre, un livre à la main, debout à faire les cent pas. Lorsque Stiles entra, il leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour les poser sur le jeune homme. Il ne lui sourit pas, car Derek ne souriait presque jamais, mais ne lui lança pas un regard menaçant comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude. Au contraire, cette fois il semblait presque accueillant.

-J'ai reçu ta lettre, dit Stiles en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Derek referma son livre et alla le poser sur le bureau près de la fenêtre où en étaient entreposés déjà de nombreux autres.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Gérard t'as dit de monter dans ma chambre ? Répliqua Derek.

Il ne répondait pas à la question et cela énerva un peu le jeune homme. Il détestait quand les gens lui répondait par une autre question.

-Il m'a dit que tu étais à l'étage, alors je suis monter à l'étage. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

Derek lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il lui en voulait ou non, mais pour une fois Stiles n'avait pas l'impression d'être sur le point de se faire arracher la gorge et cela le rassurait un peu.

-Je voulais te voir pour te parler de ce que j'ai fais les deux dernières semaines.

Il se retourna pour aller à nouveau près de son bureau et commença à fouiller sous le regard confus de Stiles. Il fini par sortir une feuille qui était pliée en deux et la tandis à Stiles.

-J'ai parlé à certain de mes contacts de ta nouvelle.

Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils, sentant son cœur battre à plus vive allure. Il ouvrit la feuille et commença à lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. C'était une lettre d'éditeur, et il y était écrit, en toute lettre, qu'ils acceptaient de publier la nouvelle de Stiles.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il était question, mais n'arriva pas à réagir.

Après quelques secondes, Stiles finit par refermer la lettre et la tandis à Derek, toujours dans la confusion. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, mais ne disait rien, ce que Derek trouva très étrange.

-Tu comprend de quoi il est question ? Demanda-t-il devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais ne fit rien d'autre. Derek fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Stiles ?

Il passa sa main devant les yeux de Stiles, comme pour éveiller son attention. Finalement Stiles réussit à sortir de son choc pour murmurer quelque chose :

-Je vais me faire publier...

Il avait dit ça en un souffle, si bien que Derek ne le comprit pas.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vais me faire publier, répétât-il plus fort.

Puis la réalité de la situation le frappa comme un coup à l'estomac, me ça ne lui fit pas mal. Au contraire, il fut prit d'une euphorie si grande qu'il se mit à sourire comme un idiot devant Derek qui ne disait rien. Il dut même s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui, car ses jambes tremblaient trop pour le soutenir. Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il avait envie de pleurer de joie, d'en parler à son père et à Scott, de prévenir Isaac, mais la seule chose qui trouve à faire fut de remercier Derek.

-Merci, merci tellement...

Il sentit la main de Derek se posée sur son épaule, comme pour lui montrer une sorte de fierté, et cela le calma un peu. Son rythme cardiaque retrouva sa régularité et même s'il souriait encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il redevint normal. Il se leva du lit pour se mettre face à Derek, qui même si lui ne souriait pas, semblait heureux.

-Ne me remercie pas encore, ça ne fait que commencer, dit-il en lui faisant signe qu'ils devaient sortir de la chambre.

Stiles le suivit et tout deux se retrouvèrent près des escaliers. Derek alla près de la fenêtre, Stiles fit du même, ne sachant pas ce que son aîné voulait faire. Il faisait beau à l'extérieur, encore frai malgré le printemps qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il n'y avait plus de neige dans le jardin des Hale, ce que Stiles trouvait triste, pour lui la neige partait toujours trop vite. Derek prit une grande inspiration après avoir observé le paysage et se tourna vers le plus jeune avec un regard grave.

-Tu vas rencontrer mon ami éditeur la semaine prochaine, je viendrai te chercher chez Isaac. Il va t'expliquer les termes du contrat et après, si tout se passe bien, dans quelques semaines ta nouvelle sera publié dans un journal. Si elle plaît au public tu pourras espérer qu'un de tes romans soit édité et vendu dans les librairies, expliqua-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête à ses paroles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, tout cela se passait si vite, ça semblait irréel. Finalement, il réussit à poser une question :

-Comment as-tu fais pour que ça se passe aussi rapidement ?

-C'est Paris, tout se passe vite ici.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, plus perdu encore qu'auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était en train de lui arriver, il s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille à n'importe quel moment et que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve depuis le début. Puis, une question lui traversa l'esprit, une qu'il aurait dû poser depuis le début.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides Derek ? Demanda-t-il, doucement.

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien ne t'oblige à m'aider après tout, je t'y ai presque obligé d'ailleurs. Tu as accepté de me lire alors que, d'après ton oncle, tu ne fais jamais ça. Et là tu as trouvé le moyen de me faire publier, sans rien en retour. Alors je me demande, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Derek ne répondit pas, il regarda Stiles dans les yeux, le visage neutre. Il le regardait souvent de cette manière, pour le mettre mal à l'aise sans doute, et cela gênait Stiles la plupart du temps. Mais pas cette fois. À ce moment, sentir le regard vert de Derek sur lui ne dérangea pas le jeune homme, au contraire il apprécia ce court instant. Il trouva ce sentiment très étrange et décida donc de rompre leur échange silencieux en détournant la tête. Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance, et Derek finit par répondre à sa question.

-J'ai mes raisons.

C'était vague. Stiles détestait quand il faisait ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir pour montrer son exaspération et Derek lui dit de rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il fit.

* * *

><p>Le matin du 5 février, Stiles se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Énormément de choses s'étaient passées depuis que Derek lui avait annoncé sa bonne nouvelle. Lors de sa rencontre avec celui qui était censé l'éditer, Stiles avait d'abord eu peur des closes du contrat qu'ils lui proposaient, mais Derek lui avait conseillé d'accepter. D'ici quelques semaines, sa nouvelle serait publiée dans un grand journal parisien et cela était pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme.<p>

Isaac avait également été très content pour son ami, même s'il ne cachait pas son étonnement face à l'intérêt de Derek pour Stiles. D'après lui, jamais il n'avait aidé un autre auteur à se faire connaître, et cela cachait forcément quelque chose. Stiles ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il était vrai que Derek se montrait très impliqué dans cette histoire, et que Peter aussi trouvait ça étrange, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Peut-être que Derek était quelqu'un de meilleur que ses proches ne le pensaient après tout. Stiles n'était pas du genre à être naïf sur le comportement des gens, mais cette-fois, il voulait continuer à penser qu'il n'y avait rien à cacher.

Le jeune homme croisa Isaac en allant se préparer un petit déjeuner, et celui-ci semblait soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stiles en se servant du café.

Isaac ne lui lança pas un regard, il faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine ce que Stiles trouva très étrange. Il se tortillait les mains en lâchant de profonds soupires.

-Je...mon père va revenir, expliqua Isaac, j'ai reçu une lettre de sa part il arrive dans l'après-midi.

Il continua à marcher sans s'arrêter dans la pièce, et Stiles reposa sa tasse pour s'approcher de lui.

-C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

Isaac lui lança un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos, puis prit une expression mélangeant la tristesse et la panique. Non, ça ne semblait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Il secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Ça va aller, il ne va pas rester longtemps j'imagine. À peine quelque jours puis va retourner vivre sa vie ailleurs, dit-il pour se rassurer.

Stiles ne savait pas comment il pouvait aider son ami. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Isaac était si paniqué à l'idée de revoir son père, mais il devait avoir une excellente raison alors n'essaya pas de dire quoi que ce soit. À la place, il posa une main sur son épaule en souriant avec compassion.

-Et toi? Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Isaac pour changer de sujet.

Stiles se retourna pour aller retrouver son café et s'assit près de la table.

-Je dois aller discuter de certaines choses avec Derek, répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

Isaac parut suspicieux mais ne dit rien.

-Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? S'inquiéta Stiles en voyant l'expression perplexe de son ami.

Celui-ci soupira avec une sorte d'exaspération qui énerva le plus jeune. Il faisait toujours ce genre de chose quand il parlait d'aller voir Derek, comme s'il n'approuvait pas l'idée qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Pourtant c'était lui qui les avait présenté !

-Je connais Derek depuis longtemps Stiles, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'il se passe entre vous, dit-il d'une voix faible comme s'il ne voulait pas énerver Stiles.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et reposa sa tasse avec un colère qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Il ne se passe absolument rien entre moi et Derek, répliqua-t-il , énervé.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce avec humeur et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi, pourquoi ce qu'Isaac avait dit le mettait dans cet état. Il ne se passait rien entre lui et Derek, sauf peut-être un début d'amitié, et Isaac le savait. Et puis ce qu'il avait dit n'impliquait en rien autre chose qu'une relation amicale, Stiles n'aurait pas du être aussi susceptible.

Il s'allongea sur son lit après avoir posé sa tasse de café sur son bureau.

Stiles sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure qu'il repensait à sa réaction. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi il s'était mit en colère, pourquoi il avait sentit le besoin de quitter la pièce avant qu'Isaac ne commence à lui poser plus de questions. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Isaac insinue que Derek avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, ça n'était pas le cas. Du moins pas d'après Stiles.

Ça devait être ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Il décida de se préparer pour aller chez Derek l'après-midi.

Quelques heures plus tard un taxi vint le déposer devant le manoir des Hale. Il frappa à la porte, et cette fois ce fut Derek qui lui ouvrit. Il lui fit signe d'entrer sans dire un mot et Stiles le suivit. Celui-ci tenta de faire la conversation mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas de grande humeur à parler. Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé, après que Gérard leur ait apporté deux verres de cognac. Stiles n'aimait pas du tout cet alcool mais ne dit rien à Derek pour ne pas l'énerver.

-Quoi de neuf ? Demanda Stiles, en sentant un silence gênant arriver.

Derek prit une gorgé de sa boisson.

-Peu de choses. Et toi ?

-Le père d'Isaac va revenir, je pense qu'il doit déjà être arrivé à cette heure-ci, expliqua-t-il.

Son aîné lui lança un regard similaire à celui qu'Isaac lui avait lancé le matin-même.

-Tu rigoles...murmura-t-il.

Stiles fronça les sourcils face à sa réaction.

-Isaac a eu la même expression que toi quand il m'a annoncé la nouvelle. C'est si horrible que ça? Je sais que son père est du genre porté sur la bouteille et qu'il peut être parfois brutal mais bon...

Derek secoua la tête en baissant les yeux. Il semblait profondément touché par ce qu'il se passait.

-Stiles...J'ai connu beaucoup de monstres dans ma vie, et je peux te dire que le père d'Isaac fait parti des pires que j'ai rencontré.

Son visage devint de plus en plus triste à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Il est arrivé de nombreuses fois qu'Isaac arrive chez moi en pleur et en sang à cause d'une mauvaise dispute avec lui, continua-t-il. J'ai essayé à de nombreuses reprises de trouver un moyen de l'aider mais ça n'a jamais rien changé.

Il baissa les yeux en reprenant une gorgé de cognac. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec gène. Il ne savait pas à quel point la situation était horrible, Isaac ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il savait que son père avait parfois levé la main sur lui mais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il termine en sang. Ce que lui racontait Derek lui fit froid dans le dos, il commença à regretter de ne pas avoir réagit correctement quand Isaac lui en avait parlé.

-Je n'en savais rien...murmura Stiles.

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et la tristesse le gagner. Il aurait voulu rentrer chez Isaac pour lui apporter son soutient mais fut incapable de se lever. Il soupira en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami et sentit la main de Derek se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il souriait, pour la première fois. Le même sourire de compassion que Stiles avait offert à Isaac quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et cela fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme.

-Je sais, et il le sait aussi, dit-il pour le rassurer.

Stiles lui sourit à son tour. Il ne voulait pas qu'il enlève sa main de son épaule, il aimait sentir sa présence à ses côtés et cela lui fit un pincement au cœur lorsque Derek se leva pour aller près de la cheminée en face. Il tenta de réprimer ses émotions en se mordant la langue.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à discuter mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur ce que disait Derek. Il ne faisait que penser au moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Il tenta de réfléchir à autre chose, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient arrêter de revenir sur Derek, repenser à ses paroles, à la tristesse de son visage lorsqu'il parlait du père d'Isaac. Et son sourire... La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit cela, fut lors de sa rencontrer avec Lydia.

Non, c'était impossible.

Il ne pouvait ressentir ça, il était perturbé simplement à cause de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet du passé difficile de son ami d'enfance, pas à cause de Derek.

Il soupira encore une fois et cacha son visage entre ses mains avec exaspération.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Derek, voyant le manque d'intérêt que Stiles portait à ses paroles.

Il s'approcha de lui avec un air concerné. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, détaillant Stiles de ses yeux verts, mais avec une expression différente des premières fois où il l'avait fait. Cette fois, il ne le regardait pas avec un air féroce.

Stiles releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son interlocuteur et, sentant son cœur et ses pensées perdre le contrôle il préféra trouver une excuse pour partir rapidement.

-Je...Il faut que j'aille parler à Isaac. Merci pour le verre, dit-il à une vitesse folle avant de quitter le manoir presque en courant, sous le regard inquiet de Derek qui ne tenta pas de le retenir.


End file.
